Summer's Love
by Bridgettalladega
Summary: Akemi Kiyohana is an aspiring doctor who finds herself in an internship with a Dr. Hatori Sohma. Can Akemi make Hatori see that after winter, a new life can begin?
1. How I met you

**Bridgettalladega: Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction, so please review!**

**Best-Friend: Also, Bridgettalladega will take some request- writer's block often sets in.**

**Bridgettalladega: *glares* Yeah, yeah. Some requests for events happening in the story will be taken into consideration, but I can't put in all of them...sorry! :(**

**Best-friend: *mouths* Writer's block happens frequently....**

**Bridgettalladega: I SAW that! Anyway...enjoy! PS: It does switch P.O.V's...so yes, the he and she aren't mistakes, they're supposed to be there.**

I dropped my suitcases on the walkway outside the main house. It was extremely huge, and although I had heard it described as a small village, I had always thought it was an exaggeration. But now, with the proof right in front of me, I could picture the village in my mind. Shigure put his steady hands on my shoulders and grinned at me.

"Nervous?" He questioned, and I nodded, still taken away by the enormity of the place. He chuckled to himself and picked up the bags I had dropped. I stared after him, but I was frozen in my spot. This was where I'd be working? Where I'd be living? I'd get lost!

"You shouldn't be. Hatori is a great man and an even better doctor. You should be safe here with him. Are you coming, or not?" He questioned me, as I lagged behind him, walking up the path slowly.

"Is he nice?" I asked when I regained my voice. Shigure took one look at my face, which, I was sure was contorted up with fear, and laughed.

"You could say he's nice…he's kind of cold, honestly. He's very professional, and very closed off. But he is, in his own way, a nice man." He assured me, and with that he rapped on the door. I primed myself once more and put on the professional front I had been practicing all day.

The door swung open, and out stepped a man. He was tall, with dark black hair and purple-looking eyes. He fit the category of a clean-cut professional, though I was still suspicious of his personality.

"Hello Shigure." He greeted, as Shigure pulled him into a tight hug. I tried to stifle a giggle; Shigure's bubbly personality made Hatori look almost frightened.

"Hello Ha'ri! This is Ms. Akemi Kiyohana; the new intern?" Shigure reminded him. I turned to Hatori and stuck out my hand. He stared at it me for a minute, and just as I was about to pull away, he reached out and gave me a very collected handshake. His hands felt like ice in mine, and all I could think of was that he needed to warm them soon.

"Hello, I'm Akemi. I hope I can learn a lot from you; but Shigure assures me that I will. He told me you're one of the best doctors around, so I'm extremely glad to be learning from you." I babbled, and Hatori nodded. Clearing his throat, Shigure nudged me towards the house.

"Why don't you let Hatori show you around now? I am sure that Akemi would appreciate that, Ha'ri." I smiled softly, brushing a stray piece of hair that had come loose from my braid out of my face.

"I'd like that." Hatori nodded, and took my bags from Shigure. "I can carry them, it's no problem…" I suggested, reaching out. Hatori glanced at me, and I instantly stopped.

"Be nice you two. I'll see you later Akemi! Bye Ha'ri!" Shigure began walking up the path again, and I felt my legs turn to jelly. I was on my own now.

* * *

I watched Shigure walk up the path, as Akemi's eyes trailed him, a mixture between worry and determination flickering through them. Staring down at her, I chided myself. How could I have thought taking in another intern would be a good idea? After what had happened with Kana…I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to her too. She was so young; younger than Kana was when she first came here- she was a doctor-to-be, and I had the power to persuade her either way.

"So Dr. Sohma, do you live in this estate by yourself?" I shook my head, slinging her bags over my shoulders. They were light, almost as though she hadn't packed anything in them at all. Her blonde her sparkled in the fresh sunlight of summer and her blue eyes shone like two stars. She was extremely pretty; I had to admit that, but what that had to do with being a doctor was lost on me.

"No, I live here with some of the Sohma's." I didn't correct her with my name- the more formal we stayed with each other, the better. If I stayed distant from her, the less chance we had of hurting each other.

"Oh, like cousins?" I nodded.

"Sort of like that." I walked up the flight of stairs, to the room above my office. Opening the door, I heard Akemi gasp.

"It's…so beautiful." I tried to contain a chuckle.

"It's not much." There, in front of us, stood a double bed with clean, white sheets, a dark brown dresser, and a matching bedside table and desk. It was a room that I mostly used for late-nights, but now it would be hers.

"I love the view from here; summer is the most beautiful season, I think. I mean, it's like the summer's completing something. A marvelous end to something, or a wonderful beginning to something else" She was gazing out the large window that hung between the bed and the desk.

"The view? Of the rest of the estate?" She sat on the bed, smiling, still staring out the window, her gaze transfixed on the landscape.

"Yeah…it's like, this is the highest tower in the land, and I'm the princess!" This time I couldn't help but give away a small chuckle.

"Okay, think of it that way if it's what makes you happy. Here; I'll give you a few minutes to get settled. When I come back, we'll see the rest of the place, okay?" She shrugged.

"You know…I can always get unpacked later. If you want, we can finish the trip now." She murmured, standing up. She looked upset about something.

"Are you okay, Akemi?" The words flowed from my mouth before I could stop them. I wasn't supposed to care- I was just supposed to mentor her.

"It's nothing Dr. Sohma- I'm fine." She looked out the window once more, wiped at her eyes, and smiled the fakest smile I had seen.

"You know…if you need to talk, Akemi, I'm right here." She shook her head.

"As I said- never better. Let's just keep moving, okay?"

* * *

Hatori gave me a comforting nod, but left it at that as we continued our walk through the house and the grounds. Truthfully, I was glad he left it there.

Summers were my father's favorite season. When I was little, we used to spend every waking moment in the summer together- fishing, biking, and just spending time together.

Then, he started to get weaker, and thinner, and sicker. It was one warm June morning that I woke up and found that he had passed on. I could only think bitter thoughts- how he hadn't wanted to spend another summer with me, how he had finally escaped the duties of being my father.

The more I blamed myself, the easier my mother found it to blame me- she would scream and holler, and say that his dying was all my fault. Finally, at the beginning of the next summer, I ran away- and came across Shigure's family.

When I was there, it was all I could hope for. I felt love, I felt at peace; I started to live again, started to enjoy summer again. Then one day, I came across an old note my father had written me, stored away with my clothes.

It was from when he first started to get sick, and on the note, he wrote about all the good memories we held, and how he'd never forget them and how he hoped that I'd always appreciate a summer's day, because that was when he was with me the most. I wept, but finally, I saw summer the way I used to- or at least, I didn't find it so sad anymore. It still made me somber sometimes, but I always tried to work past that; for myself, and for my father.

"Akemi? Are you okay?" Hatori's hand rested on my shoulder. I smiled at him.

"Yes Dr. Sohma…thank you. I'm sorry that I was zoning out…" He sat down on one of the stone benches outside, and motioned for me to do the same.

"I know it might not feel comfortable talking to me about your problems yet, but Akemi, I want you to know that when you become a doctor, the cases you face will put even more emotional strain on you, and that's when you will really need someone to talk to." I stared at him; who did he talk to? Who did he feel comfortable enough with to express his feelings?

"Thank you. It's just…my problem right now is a little bit complicated. It's nothing that I can't handle though." I stood up again, extending my hand. He took it, a smile toying around the sides of his mouth.

"Why don't we head back? It's easy to get lost here, and it would be best to stay inside unless someone is with you." I nodded.

"Dr. Sohma…thank you." He nodded, and we walked back to my new housing area in silence.

When we got to the door, I stepped inside and smiled at Hatori.

"You know, if you want to come inside…" I offered. He shook his head.

"I have most of my work at my house. If you need me, here's the number." He handed me a slip of paper, before closing the door behind him.

I went upstairs, not to unpack, but to gaze out over the estate that I now called my home.

"Dad, if you could see me now…"

* * *

As I walked back to my house, I realized how strange it would be to have an outsider living with us, inside the walls of the Sohma estate.

This was breaking multiple rules of course, considering that anybody not directly affected by the curse, or who didn't know about the curse could not live inside the estate. Akemi was lucky; it was only after Shigure's constant nagging, and my promise nothing would happen, that Akito even considered bring her in.

Finally, it was my guarantee that Akemi was only going to be here a few months that pushed Akito over the edge. Still, if Akito found anything to be going on, Akemi would have to leave immediately, having her memories erased and no contact with anybody directly affected by the zodiac curse ever again.

I couldn't risk that- I knew how much Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and even Tohru meant to Akemi, and I could never make her give that up. We'd all just have to be careful around here for a while.

It was a couple of hours later when I finished my work. Knowing that there were cases still in the file cabinet at my office that would need work, I grabbed my coat and headed out the door.

When I entered my office area, my ears instantly perked up. Was that Akemi? Slowly, I padded up the stairs, and quietly pushed open her half-closed door.

I couldn't help but find it amusing when I saw her- ear phones in, brushing her hair, singing like nobody could hear her. This was true- until I intruded. She saw me and jumped a little bit, before taking the headphones out.

"Hello Dr. Sohma…sorry about the noise." She turned a light pink.

"It's okay- you have a really pretty voice, Akemi." She laughed.

"Thank you for your comforting lie." I shook my head.

"I wasn't lying." She stared down at her feet, uncomfortably.

"Uh….my dad, he used to say that I had a great voice too. So, I mean, I guess it's true…right?" She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. I wanted to tell her something that would make her laugh; make her smile- because, with tears in her eyes and a hopeless look on her face, she just looked wrong.

"It is. Do you want to join me? For dinner?" She chuckled, causing a few tears to slide down her face.

"That would be lovely." She placed her headset on the dresser, before walking out the door, with me by her side.

**Bridgettalladega: Did you like it!? I hope so! Anyway, as my friend so dearly pointed out, requests and reviews are appreciated (Again, not all requests will be...you know, part of the story!) Chapter two will be out soon!**


	2. The dark's first encounter with the sun

**Bridgettalladega: Hello everyone! I re-wrote this, because I wasn't happy with it, and now, at least, I think it's pretty good.**

**Best Friend: *thinks* I could've told you that it wasn't that good before, but did you let me? NO.**

**Bridgettalladega: *clears throat* I can read minds too, so you know. Anyway, as always- review and request! And, well, enjoy!**

"So, Dr. Sohma, is it nice living here? It seems kind of lonely, honestly." She questioned. I was sitting across from her at the table. We were inside my house; it would seem too rude to invite her to dinner, and then stay at my office, or, now her new home.

"I don't really mind it. It's quiet."

"That doesn't mean it's not lonely." She piped up. I sighed

"I guess it doesn't." I stared outside, at the sunlight still covering the surfaces, bathing them in a warm glow.

"You know, I don't really like sunsets as much as I like sunrises. Sunsets seem so permanent, while sunrises give hope." I stared at her, as she took a bite of her food.

"Mm." I muttered.

"You disagree with me, don't you? You like sunsets more, because…I don't know, to you, they bring the shelter and protection of night. Am I right?" I blinked.

"Well…"

"But you don't _want_ to disagree with me, so you're not going to state your own opinion." She had guessed correctly.

"How do you reason that guess?"

* * *

Because I can read you like an open book, I felt like saying. This would've been lying, of course, but it sounded better than the actual answer.

"It was really just a guess…but, I think it could've been the way you didn't respond, and the look on your face." I took my plate over to the sink, washing it off. Hatori began to stand up, walking over towards me.

"You don't have to do…"

"I want to; as a thank you." I interrupted him, finishing washing my dish, before sitting back down at the table, where he joined me only minutes later.

"So…Dr. Sohma, what is the plan for my learning? I'm anticipating this opportunity." I fiddled with my fingers, trying not to crack my knuckles, but ending up popping a few of them anyway. From the look on Hatori's face, it made him uneasy to see someone doing it too- just like me, though I had the bad habit myself.

"Anticipation is a great quality in a doctor- but you still can't be too hasty. I'll probably start you tomorrow on some files- then, as you progress, you can move onto watching actual procedures." I nodded, sighing.

"I just want to know how to treat people already, you know. I want to help them- I don't know, I feel like being a doctor makes you feel like you're needed." I watched as Hatori took in this information, eventually nodding.

"Mm." Was his only response. I worried that I had plunged into something too personal for him, and quickly, I looked for a distraction.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable…I have a tendency to do that a lot. I mean, I act like a know-it-all and it offends people because I don't really realize what I'm saying before its too late. Sorry, and I also babble a lot." I clamped my mouth shut, earning a small smile from him. It seemed like every look of praise had to be earned with him- very much unlike Shigure, who gave smiles and laughs away frequently.

"Its okay- I'm just tired. So, I'll take you back now?" I nodded, knowing that I had hurt him in some way.

"Great." We walked back to my house in a chilled silence.

"I'll see you at seven tomorrow, Akemi." I smiled.

"Okay Dr. Sohma." He turned, walking back down the path. "Dr. Sohma…"

He turned to look at me.

"Have a good night." I smiled gently and closed the door. He was cool, distant- it was a first impression, but it felt like it fit him and Shigure's description of him very well.

I trudged up the stairs, finally beginning to unpack, when a light in the distance caught my attention. I finished putting the last of my clothes in the dresser, and gazed more intently at the light. It was coming from…an unknown house on the property. I would try and figure out whose it was soon, I assured myself, as I flicked off my own light and crawled into bed.

When I woke up the next morning, it was early enough, as it always was that I could catch the first sunrise's light bathing the entire estate. How I hoped I could do that for Hatori- take the darkness of night, and turn it into something so beautiful.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up, I was filled with dread. Not only because this was how it all started so many years ago, but because I was suddenly wary about how well Akemi could read me. How well she had judged my emotions that I was trying to keep hidden. It was going to be a problem- especially if I wanted this to remain purely professional, which it had to, if she ever wanted to remember any of this.

I walked over to my office, the light of the early morning peeking through the clouds that matched my ominous mood. I opened the door, stepping inside, only to find Akemi already waiting for me.

"Good morning, Dr. Sohma!" She cried cheerfully, obviously a morning person. I hadn't thought any less since her comment last night.

"Good morning Akemi." I stated quietly, unlocking the door that led to my actual study.

Inside, it was pin-straight and neatly organized- but still I felt embarrassed. Almost like she would judge me for being _too_ neat.

"It's nice in here- not exactly how I keep my own workspace, but nice." I nodded, walking over to the file cabinet and pulling out some trial files. Ones that Shigure had suggested I make just for this purpose- even an old dog could come up with a few new tricks.

"I'm supposing you know how to read these?" She stared at the papers, biting her lip.

"Uh…I'm supposed to know? In school, they don't really cover…" I pulled up a chair, sitting down next to her, mentally preparing myself for a long day.

The day didn't go as badly, or take as long as I thought it would. Akemi was a fast learner- able to pick up new concepts within a few minutes of explanation- and that was extremely pleasing to know, and not only that but it made my day go much smoother. Still, my need for nicotine kicked in, and I excused myself from our session.

I was just about to light-up- the cigarette poised in my mouth, the lighter in my hand, when Akemi walked out after me.

"Needed to stret …are you smoking?" She interrupted herself, giving me a confused look.

"Uh…"

"I mean, I know a lot of people smoke, but surely, a doctor, who _knows_ all the health risks, wouldn't be one to start." I averted my gaze from her.

"I would assume that too." She sighed; looking at me, and the cigarette dangling from my mouth.

"Not in front of me. It would kill me too much- okay?" This raised some suspicion inside of me, but I just nodded and stamped out the cigarette. She smiled.

"Thanks." She began walking back into the house, before casting a smile over her shoulder. "You're a really good teacher, did you know that?" I didn't have much to say on that comment, but my red tinted face showed a little bit of my emotions.

* * *

I walked back inside Hatori's study, and sat down, burying my face in my hands. I could stop Hatori….so why couldn't I have stopped _him_? I tried to push the thoughts out of my mind, when the door creaked open again. Hatori took his place beside me, and finally, we finished the last chart of the day.

"Thanks Dr. Sohma; now I at least know what to do." I stood up, pushing the chair in. He also stood up, towering over my short frame.

"You're welcome Akemi- thank you for making my job so easy." I smiled, grateful for his praise.

"You're welcome. I guess…"

"We'll try this again tomorrow, okay? To see how it goes and if you can do it on your own. After that, we'll see."

"I look forward to the challenge." I grinned; challenging always inspired something inside of me- the need to win, to prove myself, to push harder than anyone.

"I'm sure you do. See you tomorrow Akemi." I made myself dinner from the small kitchen shortly after he left, and then, flopped onto the bed, waiting eagerly for tomorrow. Little did I know it was going to bring such a surprise.

**Bridgettalladega: OooOOOooo cliff hanger! What is the surprise!?**

**Best Friend: *Thinks* More like _who_ is the surprise?**

**Bridgettalladega: SHUT IT! Anyways, more suspense! Probably will take me a few days to get the next chapter _just right _but be expecting a chapter sometime soon! Thanks for the reviews- they are, in fact, really helpful. Tootles for now!**


	3. The dark's past

**Bridgettalladega: Okay, I lied. I'll probably be updating frequently- I mean, I love writing! So anyways, this is the next chapter! I thought this was one of the better ones...hmm....okay, well, enjoy!**

**Best friend: I don't get to say anything?**

**Bridgettalladega: *sighs* Go ahead.**

**Best friend: Enjoy!!**

"Today we're just going to do the same thing as yesterday- but now, I expect that you can do it by yourself." I nodded.

"I sure can!" I exclaimed; challenge set. He nodded, placing the files in front of me. I was about to get to work, my pen poised over the line, when the door swung open.

"HA'RI!" I watched as a small, young boy flung himself into Hatori's arms.

"Momiji? What are you doing here?" Momiji smiled brightly.

"Don't you remember? Today's the day I come over all the time!" For the first time, he noticed me. "Who are you? Are you Ha'ri's girlfriend?" My eyes widened, and I shook my head.

"No Momiji, this is Akemi Kiyohana. She's my new assistant." Momiji smiled playfully.

"Just like Kana?" Hatori's face fell.

"No. Nothing like Kana." Momiji examined me, and took my hand.

"Well come on Akemi- I want to show you around!" I smiled at the small boy.

"I'm sorry- I would love to go see the place with you, but I have work to do here…"

"Go. The work can wait, okay?" I looked at Hatori with a face full of shock.

"If…if you say so.."

"Come on Akemi!" Momiji practically tugged me out of the house. Still, as I walked around with him, I had to wonder why Hatori had let me go with him so easily.

* * *

As she walked away, her hair swishing on her shoulders, I quickly I gripped my head in my hands.

Why had Momiji thought to bring up Kana in front of Akemi? I knew he was just teasing me, but he also knew what a painful subject that was for me…maybe he really had thought that Akemi was my girlfriend. But why? What had made him think that? She had only arrived here three days ago; we weren't even that close, I felt. I sat down at my desk and stared at the picture of Kana.

"I promise…I promise to love you. I will never forget you Kana." I assured her, tears from my eyes dripping onto the smooth glass frame. It wasn't often that I cried over her, but today my feelings were just too overwhelming. The thoughts of some replacing her made my stomach go into a revolt.

I stared out the window, trying to see if Akemi and Momiji were around. I found them walking down the path together. Please don't tell her anything, I silently prayed; knowing that the only way Momiji wouldn't tell her anything was if I interfered. So, slowly I rose from my chair and headed outside, rubbing at my eyes. Allergies, I lied to myself, you will tell them its allergies.

* * *

I smiled down at the little boy. He was so cute, so tiny that it seemed as though he should be in kindergarten…yet he was at the beginning of high school. I looked around and found a slightly ruffled Hatori walking towards us.

"Hello Ha'ri!" Momiji cried, and he waved to him. Momiji rushed towards him, and flung his arms around his leg. Hatori smiled down at him, and fluffed his hair.

Chuckling to myself I realized that Hatori wasn't as rough as he portrayed. Maybe he even had a soft side, I mused. He looked back up at me, and I blush gently at him. Momiji ran off, and Hatori approached me.

"So, you've met Momiji. What did you two talk about?" He inquired, and I laughed.

"He told me you're secret." I teased, and Hatori's eyes widen.

"What…what secret?" He stuttered, causing me to laugh.

"That you're not as stoic as you seem." I joked, and Hatori laughed feebly.

"Momiji lies a lot." He assured, and we started walking again.

"Momiji…he brought up an intern named Kana. Did something happen between you two?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just because, you seemed upset when he compared me to her." I shrugged.

"It's…all in the past." I nodded slowly. I knew he'd tell me in due time.

"Come on; you've got to be hot. Let's go inside; we've got to finish those files anyway." He seemed content now, but there was a hitch in his voice. I nodded slowly, and took his hand.

"Are you okay Dr. Sohma? You seem a little upset over something." I noted, and he shrugged.

" I'm fine." He stated glumly. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"If you ever want to talk about it…well, I'll be here." I assured. He nodded curtly. I knew he wouldn't dare talk to me about his problems, but I wanted him to trust in me...

"Dr. Sohma…I'm not quite sure how to file this patient's record. Is it…?" He came over, looking over my shoulder. When he moved, it was when I caught the first glimpse.

It was a simple picture- a woman, in a blue dress, standing by a bush- but to be placed in Hatori's study, it must have meant a lot to him. He didn't seem like the type to keep personal things in the open.

"Dr. Sohma…that's Kana, isn't it?" He nodded slowly.

"Yes, it is." I left it at that, but inside my mind was reeling. Another intern, the past, a picture, the depression on Hatori's face…what did this all add up to? I knew if I was going to make any progress I'd have to make a decision about Kana- the topic, whether to leave it alone, or to pry.

"So first, you look at the…" I couldn't hear the rest of his sentence, because my focus was on his red tinged eyes. I made my decision; wait.

**Bridgettalladega: This was bound to happen, right? I mean, my lord, it's _Momiji. _But, I hoped you enjoyed! Review and request! Now, I'm off to watch Darker than Black (AN AWESOME ANIME) and...yeah! Later! **


	4. Your name

**Bridgettalladega: Hello everyone! I know I said I wasn't going to update everyday, but this chapter was soo fun to write! I mean, how many times can you put a scene like this in a story?!**

**Best Friend: Enough times.**

**Bridgettalladega: Could you be nice!? Anyways, I particularlly enjoy this chapter. It's cute :) Enjoy!**

It killed me. For four more days, every time I opened my mouth, I wanted to ask him what happened, why he was so upset over her.

"Akemi, are you paying attention?" I focused back on reality. It was strange to think I had known him for a week already. I shook my head.

"Sorry Dr. Sohma…I was just thinking about…" He stood up, stretching his legs.

"It doesn't matter; we'll just review this stuff tomorrow." I looked at him, and then walked over to the picture. I could feel the tension in the room grow, and when I turned to look at him, he was as white as a sheet. I didn't want to do this, but I had to.

"She hurt you…didn't she?" I looked at the picture more. Hatori didn't respond.

"Dr. Sohma?" He looked away, out the window, as though he couldn't bear to look at me when he gave his answer, which I sensed I already knew.

"You won't understand…" That hurt. Though I knew there were some things I wouldn't understand, I understood pain. It was my forte.

"A long time ago, I had a father and mother. My father, well, I was his little girl. We used to do everything together…I was his only child, so of course I was his favorite. But he used to smoke; he got lung cancer and died shortly after. I blamed myself for not being able to stop him from smoking, making it easier for my mother to blame me. She used to screech and holler her head off at me, making me feel like no more than a piece of trash- even worse, I felt like the reason my father died. I know pain; I know sorrow. So before you say I don't understand, think- there must be a reason I live with Shigure, right?" I stalked out of the office, my skin bristling.

"Akemi…" He called after me. I walked up the stairs, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

I placed my head in my hands. Why did I get sent this girl? I could've handled anybody else, and with anybody else, I could've avoided this topic all together. But not Akemi- Akemi had to be different. Taking a deep breath, I stood up, and slowly began walking up the stairs, against my better judgment. I didn't want to have to talk about my past; my past hurt, but then again, so did hers.

"Akemi? Akemi, please open…" I was interrupted by her muffled voice.

"It's open. I didn't know how to lock it, if you must know." She murmured, as I pushed open the door slightly. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, her head clasped in her hands, her back shaking.

"Akemi…I'm sorry." I came and crouched down in front of her. Stupid curse- I couldn't take the chance of sitting next to her, because if she had leaned on me...

"Dr. Sohma…I should be apologizing. I blew the whole thing way out of proportion, but saying I wouldn't understand hurt…it killed me." She admitted, looking up at me with teary eyes.

A stray tear dribbled down her chin, and before I could stop myself, I reached up, brushing the tear away with my hand. She smiled slightly, taking my hand as she hand done so many days ago. This time though, I didn't pull away, waiting until she released her grip to return my hand to my side.

"Akemi, listen to me. I'm sorry that I made you feel horrible, but…Kana, she's not something I can talk about right now. She's someone who I just hope to leave in the past. I don't even talk about her with the people close to me anymore." She nodded; her smiling growing just a bit.

"It's okay…Dr. Sohma? Would…" she turned a light red, and looked at her feet.

"What Akemi?"

"Could I call you Hatori?" I looked at her, my eyes wide in shock. Okay…was there a reason why she couldn't?

"I don't see why not." She nodded her head.

"Thank you…Hatori." She cupped her face in her hands. "This was his favorite time of yea; our favorite time of the year." I stood, placing my hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sorry about him, Akemi. His daughter...he would've been proud. I know." She smiled, almost as though to herself.

"It's alright…" She stood up, brushing at her eyes. "Should we get back to those files?" I chuckled slightly.

"Sounds good." I followed her down the stairs. She turned around and smiled at me- and almost, I felt a flicker of something. Something more than my usual gloom- something….nice.

**Bridgettalladega: C.U.T.E! Anyways, I know it was a bit smutty, but I think this had a great possibility of happening sooner or later. Anywho, remember to r&r! (Not Rest and Relax- Review and Request!) **


	5. Check up and other intimate things

**Bridgettalladega: So guess what I just noticed? That I'm supposed to put a disclaimer on here. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, WITH THE EXCEPTION OF THE CHARACTER AKEMI KIYOHANA. **

**Best Friend: I could've told you that.**

**Bridgettalladega: *sighs* If there is something important that might help me, tell me. Anyways, Enjoy! I particularlly like writing this story; it's fun! PS. Last chapter, it was supposed to be _year_ instead of _yea._ Enjoy!**

Though that nice feeling couldn't last forever, because thoughts had to intrude me again, and the mention of files brought me back to reality.

"Akemi…that reminds me; when was the last time you had your regular health exam?" She turned a bright red.

"Not in a while." I nodded, trying to determine what to do. The only logical answer would be for me…

"I'll give you your check-up tomorrow. It will be a lesson as well as an exam." She turned from red to pale.

"Oh…okay."

"You'll be fine; I promise." She smiled queasily.

"I certainly hope so."

* * *

So today was the day of my check-up. I tried to brush the thought out of my head. Because, even though I wanted to become a doctor, I hated going to them.

It wasn't as though I was petrified- but, it wasn't like I wasn't scared either. And it wasn't like I was afraid of the eye exam or the hearing exam- it was the possibility of a shot. I could give them, I could watch them being given, but give them to me and I'd freak out. I could only pray that I was up-to-date on those, so Hatori wouldn't have to give me one.

The thought of Hatori made me smile. After that fight last night, and him coming up to comfort me, I felt comfortable around him. I knew there were secret that he kept from me, and I was feeling better about that. There were secrets I kept from him too; things he didn't need to know about me to actually know me.

I tied my hair back in a ponytail, slipping on a tank top and shorts. It was an uncommonly hot day- a day too warm for its own good. I stared out the window, at the sunlight rays that seemed to radiate off the houses. In my busy week, I had forgotten to ask Hatori's whose house I had seen the light coming from that night- but I would ask him either today or sometime soon.

I flopped on the cool, hardwood flooring of my bedroom, waiting until I heard the sound of the door swinging open to walk down the stairs.

"Good morning Hatori." I said cheerfully, masking my true feelings about today. He smiled wearily at me; he wasn't a true morning person, but I had the feeling that he put up with my cheerful demeanor to make me happy. And it worked.

"Good morning Akemi. Are you ready for your exam?" My smile faltered.

"Of course." No. No. No. Nope. Never.

"That's good to hear. I'll show you towards the exam room, and you can get ready there." I nodded, my insides trembling.

"Akemi…relax, alright?" I was pulled out of my fog by Hatori's voice.

"Okay; not that I wasn't calm before but…" He opened the door to the exam room.

"I'll leave you to get changed and then I'll be back in." I felt like I should be taking notes, but I just nodded and waited until the door closed to undress.

I folded my clothes in a neat pile and took a deep breath, before climbing on to the table. There was a knock at the door, and I weakly called out that he could come in.

He smiled assuringly at me; I knew this was a common tactic, trying to make the patient feel better. It was only now that I realized how well it didn't work.

"Okay, remember this is also a lesson, so try and be observation. I'm going to take your blood pressure, okay?" He brought his stethoscope to his ears, and checked my arm.

"Normal, right?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yes. Now I'll take your temperature and do the eye, nose and mouth exam." I nodded, trying to figure out if there was any specific order he was going in.

After all those test came out perfect, there was only one more to go. The breathing and heart exam.

"Just lay back, okay?" I complied, lying flat as a board on the table. It was normal for a doctor to be able to look at their patient's bodies; after all, they had to, right? So why did this feel so…so different?

His gloved hands placed the stethoscope over my chest, then my abdomen, then my stomach, and the feeling of how different this exam felt grew. It felt…so much more intimate. That feeling quickly dissipated with the mention of one sentence.

"It looks like you're going to need your tetanus vaccine."

* * *

Akemi's face turned a ghastly white, and I feared that she was going to pass out. I helped her sit up, as she nodded.

"Oh…okay." Her stuttering was evident. I went over to the drawer and pulled out the necessary equipment. Her eyes grew wider.

"Are you okay Akemi?"

"I don't do well…with shots. I mean, I can give them, watch them being given, heck, I can even watch blood being drawn no sweat…but I don't like any of that done to me." I should've known.

"It won't hurt; just a pinch." I promised. I rubbed the area on her arm, cleaning it off, before pressing the syringe and making sure all the air was out. I just about put it in her arm when she tightly grasped my other arm.

"Hatori." She wheezed. I shouldn't have thought this to be cute, but as I smile formed around my lips, I couldn't help it.

"It's okay. Look, I'll count to three, alright?" She squeezed my hand tightly, shutting her eyes.

"One…Two…" I jabbed the needle in, her not even flinching.

"All done." I removed the syringe and put a bandage over it. Her eyes sprung open.

"What the heck happened to three!?" I chuckled.

"Old trick; say three, mean two."

"Great, now that will never work for me anymore…"

"Maybe I'll just make it one." She smiled, and laughed.

"I guess that would work." She joked, jumping off the table. I walked towards the door, closing it with a thud behind me. Suddenly, it was flung open again, and Akemi raced out after me.

"Hatori…I almost forgot…thank you." I nodded.

"You're welcome." She smiled, and as I walked away, I couldn't help but think that exam was one of the best I'd ever given.

**Bridgettalladega: Aww....I liked this chapter! Lol I think it's progressing at a good speed (By this time, I usually give up on stories!) But, please review! Because it makes me worried and sad when I don't get reviews :( **


	6. Check up and other intimate things II

**Bridgettalladega: Ah, so now the plot thickens! Whoo! Enjoy!**

**Bridgettalladega: Best Friend doesn't know that I published this chapter yet, so shh....**

It was a few hours after the check-up, that I decided that it was too hot to do anything else today. The check-up in the morning had been enough; with a quick glance at Akemi, who was lounging in the desk chair, I knew she wouldn't mind if we stopped our lesson for today.

"Akemi, I think it's too hot to do anything else today…do you want to stop?" She smiled.

"I was hoping you'd suggest that." There was a knock at the door, and when I swung it open, there stood Shigure and Momiji.

"I found this little rabbit on the way to see you…"

"Ha'ri, I want to go to the pool today!" Momiji exclaimed, walking inside. When he saw Akemi, his eyes lightened. "Hey Akemi! I was just telling Ha'ri that we should go to the pool today!" I knew how hard it was for any of the Zodiac members to go to the pool, especially on a day like today when it was sure to be crowded.

"Ah Ha'ri, that's what I was about to suggest; that you take the day off and do something relaxing…come to think of it, a pool does seem like a nice alternative on a day like today."

"It'd be nice swimming." Akemi stated, walking over to Shigure.

"Hey Akemi; how's Ha'ri been treating you?" She smiled widely.

"Hatori and I are getting along well, thankfully." She teased back at him. He smiled at her.

"So can we go Ha'ri?! Pleeaaase!" Momiji begged. I sighed, running my fingers through my sweaty hair.

"Go get dressed."

"Yea!" Momiji cried, dashing out of the house.

* * *

"I guess that means we should get ready too…" I spoke with a bright tone to my voice. This would be exciting; hanging out with Shigure, Momiji and Hatori at the pool today.

"Yes, a young lady like yourself should most definitely have a bathing suit to match such a wonderful body shape- I know! I'll call Aya!" Shigure snapped his fingers, a smile on his face. I tried to think back to where I had heard the name Aya before.

"Aya? I remember him; he's so…awesome!" For lack of a better word. I remembered Ayame, and I did like him; but he could be a tad bit annoying. Still I knew him, Shigure and Hatori had been friends since they were little, from Shigure's stories.

"Of course he is- he's Aya. He'll be over shortly." From this statement, I knew that had been the plan all along. I tried not to let on that I knew though- because then it would take the fun out of Shigure's scheming.

"Shigure, you're getting on my nerves." Hatori blatantly stated.

"Oh Ha'ri, must you be so cruel!?"

"Don't worry Shigure, I'm here and even if the whole world turns against you…" With these starting words, I knew Ayame had arrived.

"Oh Akemi- do I have a darling suit for you! Come on now; I'll show it to you!" I smiled at Ayame.

"Okay…I'll be back, I guess." I let Ayame pull me into Hatori's office, and as he showed me the bathing suit, I fell in love.

It was a string bikini, obviously, because it was Ayame. It was also white with red polka dots, with a gold circle holding the cups of the top together. The bottom was a frilly little skort.

"I thought you'd look like an old fashion pin-up girl." I laughed.

"I love it; I'm going to put it on, okay?" He nodded, holding open the door. I darted up to my bedroom, and threw the bathing suit on. I always did like looking pretty; and the best part was that Hatori…well, he'd get to see me…I tried to figure out why this mattered, but I kept coming to dead ends.

I looked at myself in the mirror, before throwing open the door. Showtime. I glided down the stairs, and all the eyes- Shigure's, Momiji's, Hatori's and Ayame's- turned to see me.

"See?! I told you you'd look good in it!" Ayame exclaimed, as Shigure and him helped me down the steps. In this outfit, it was a lot cooler than before. I was happy to see that everyone else was ready to go already.

"Akemi! You look so pretty!" Momiji cried, smiling up at me. I looked at Hatori.

"So? How do you think I look?" I wanted to know. He pulled something out of the bag he was carrying and shoved it at me, his face a beet red.

"Put that on." He grumbled.

"Hatori, she's a grown woman…" Shigure whined.

"How are they going to see.." Ayame protested.

"Akemi, put it on. Please." Hatori couldn't look at me. I smiled softly, sliding his shirt over my head.

"Okay; there. Are we ready to go now?"

* * *

It was a reaction so unlike me that it surprised even myself. But when I saw Akemi walking down the stairs, her body covered only by skimpy pieces of fabric, it was hard to deny that I felt that pleasurable feeling for the first time in a while.

Now, with my tee-shirt on, it wasn't really getting any better. In fact, if anything, I had to cover myself more; she looked like she had already been...well, she looked like she had just finished. I prayed that the cold water of the pool would alleviate me.

"Are we ready to go?" She questioned again, slipping on her flip-flops. I nodded, not really trusting my voice.

"Well let's go!" Momiji cried, pulling Akemi out of the house with him. "You'll swim in the deep end with me and we'll jump off the diving boards…"

"So Ha'ri, it's clear that you like a certain intern…" Shigure nudged me.

"We have a strictly professional relationship." I walked out of the house, hoping that if I repeated that enough, this feeling would go away.

**Bridgettalladega: OooOOOooooOoO! Hatori likes Akemi; well, I mean, she was in a bikini RIGHT THERE. I think any man might...you know. Anyway, review because I have no idea how serious to make the next chapter and could really use some help! So, uh, HELP!**


	7. Poolside teasings

**Bridgettalladega: It seems like forever since I last updated! So hello! Anyway, this was another fun chapter to write (I'm not giving anything away, but Shigure and Ayame are my favorite lines)**

**Best Friend: Of course they are.**

**Bridgettalladega: Well uh...I don't really have anything to say to that, so here we go!**

After a long drive, and an hour later, we finally arrived at the pool. Momiji began tugging at Akemi right away to go into the pool, but she looked fretful.

"I think I should probably help Hatori unpack, don't you think so?" She smiled down at him, before turning to me.

"Need help?" Her bright smile…

"No." I stuttered slightly, and she shrugged.

"Alright. Well, then let's go Momiji." She took his hand as Momiji yanked her towards the pool. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. At least I felt a little bit better now that she wasn't here.

"Are you sure you don't want her to _help you Hatori_?" Shigure teased. I glared at him, wordlessly picking up the bag I had packed and walking into the pool area. I placed myself down on a chair, with Shigure and Ayame filing in next to me.

"Momiji…you have to come over here so I can put sunscreen on you." I called, Momiji pouting.

"I want Akemi to put it on me!"

"So does Hatori…" Ayame whispered, Shigure snickering as Akemi walked over, taking off my shirt and putting it down besides me.

"It's not a problem; come here Momiji, just stay…stay still." She tried to wrangle the squirm boy and apply as much lotion as she could.

"Why do we have to put this on?" Whined Momiji, as Akemi chuckled.

"Well, Momiji, you're skin could get really red and sore, and it would hurt for days. So it's best to put it on, be prepared."

"That happened to Hatori once- he forgot to put it on and he turned as red as a lobster!" Momiji proclaimed. Akemi laughed, looking at me.

"I'm sure that had to hurt. Why don't you get a spot saved in the pool, and I'll join you soon, okay?" Momiji nodded, jumping off the chair and dashing into the water.

"Be careful!" Akemi and I shouted in unison. She laughed, taking the sunscreen and rubbing it on herself.

"Do you want me to put it on your back?" I offered.

"Cause I'd just love to rub you down…" Shigure whispered. Akemi shot him an amused look.

"Shigure…I don't even have something to say to that. But yes, I'd appreciate that." She bent forward, scooping her hair up into her hand. I ran my hands down the length of her back, feeling her tight muscles…I stopped. I would feel bad if she got sunburn, but that was enough.

"Done already? Okay, well I guess I better go find Momiji…see you around! Join us if you guys want…" She offered, walking off towards the water where Momiji was splashing wildly.

* * *

I had to hide my smile as I walked away from Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame, thinking of Shigure's comment. I knew he was just teasing Hatori; still, it was nice to think that Hatori feelings were progressing for me, because, if I could make him smile, then I felt happy myself…

"Akemi!" Momiji cried, swimming towards the side of the pool. I smiled and dipped my toes in.

"It's freezing cold Momiji!" I exclaimed, looking down at the water. There used to be a time when it didn't matter to me whether an iceberg could survive in the water; I'd be in, swimming around and laughing my head off. Now, the pool looked daunting and I didn't feel like swimming in cold water.

"Aww come on! Come in anyway! Come on!" He whined, and I sighed, tilting my face back towards the sun. I could feel Shigure's eyes on me; I knew what I had to do. Flashing him a smile, I tucked my knees to my chest, and cannonballed into the icy water.

My teeth instantly began chattering; I felt goose bumps rise on my arms and legs, but Momiji's laughter and smile was enough to get me laughing too.

"I didn't know you even knew how to do that Akemi!" He praised, as I laughed again.

"Well, I used to hang out at the pool all the time- but as you get older, pools get replaced." Momiji smiled.

"I'm going to try, okay?" I nodded, paddling backwards. He took a running leap, and splashed right besides me, laughing as he resurfaced and saw how drenched I had just gotten.

"That was wonderful Momiji; so much better than mine." He smiled.

"Do you think you want to go off the diving boards?" I frowned. If there was one thing in this world I had no idea how to do…

"Momiji, I don't really know how to dive." He shrugged.

"Neither do I; but Ha'ri can teach you! He's the one who taught me how to swim! I'll get him! Just wait right here!" He pulled himself out of the pool, as I sat on the edge, dangling my legs into the now not-so-cold water.

I watched as Momiji practically pulled Hatori towards me; he reluctantly gave in after much adamancy. He walked over, sitting next to me.

"Water cold?"

"Not really." I smiled, laughing to myself as he plunged in, a perfect dive, before resurfacing and sputtering.

"You said this wasn't cold!" I laughed.

"I lied. But, I guess if someone needs to teach me diving, it should be you." Momiji jumped in, splattering cold water over Hatori, who was shivering.

"Yup! Ha'ri's an amazing diver! He taught Kisa just a few weeks before you came. Kisa's another member of the Sohma household." I looked at Hatori, who had since warmed up to the water.

"Well, I guess I should be in safe hands then." I smiled at him, lowering myself into the water. Momiji was about to join us when a familiar figure stopped him; Shigure.

"Momiji, why don't we leave Hatori and Akemi alone for a little while? That way she can learn to dive and play with you all afternoon?" Momiji sighed, and nodded sadly.

"Okay…but you be nice to her Hatori!" He shouted as Shigure winked, pulling him away.

"Why do they always tell me to be nice?" Hatori muttered. I smiled, my toes brushing over his legs.

"Because they automatically know I'm nice…they just have to worry about you." I teased. He smiled at me, but now I sensed he was holding back. I took his hand.

"Hatori…I don't want you to be nervous around me, okay?" I looked deep into his eyes, and slowly, he nodded. I knew how awkward earlier had to have been for him and I didn't want him still affect by it.

"Okay; thank you, Akemi." I shrugged.

"It's fine."

**Bridgettalladega: A sea creature giving her diving lessons? That should be interesting! I hope to update soon (Sadly, I can't promise anything....) Anyway, hope you enjoyed! And, as always...Review. **

**Best Friend: That's getting old, you know.**

**Bridgettalladega: Yes, I know. But I must remind them! Because, I do appreciate them a lot. I should start reviewing more...oh! But I can give a suggestion! Read this story...I think it's just called Ouran High School Host club by Fallon-skybird. Saddest thing ever! Well, kind of...but enough of plugging. Ciao! (I think)**


	8. A lesson in diving and disappearing

**Bridgettalladega: Hello! Well, this was a particularly hard chapter to write. A, because I don't know HOW Hatori got himself in a situation like this, and B because I didn't really want this to be like, an instruction manually on how to dive. Either way, I gave it my all! :) **

**Best Friend: It's good, trust me.**

**Bridgettalladega: *flabberghasted* No way! NO WAY! Did you just give me a compliment!? Holy Moses! Anyway, enjoy!! **

**PS: Not to affend anybody, but I say Holy and stuff like that a lot. And, I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**PPS: Enjoy :-P**

Glancing at her, bobbing in the water, I only had one thought in my mind; that this was going to end badly. How could I, someone who couldn't hold or be held by someone of the opposite gender, expect to teach someone how to dive? When I taught Kisa, I had to hold her, making sure she got the feel it before setting her go. Now, with Akemi, I had to do this without that?

"Okay…" I climbed out of the pool, and walked over towards the diving area, Akemi on my trail. I bent down on one knee, and waited until she did the same.

"Hatori…I'm sorry…if you don't want to do this." She frowned slightly, and I smiled.

"I do want to teach you. It's fine." I watched as she pulled her hair back loosely into ponytail at the nape of her neck.

"Okay, so what do I do first?" I tried to think back to when I was teaching Kisa. I stuck my arms straight out in front of me, one hand on top of the other.

"So, first, you'd go like this, and try following your fingers straight into the water. Push off your back foot; fall in, basically. Here; like this." I fell into the pool, the water blocking out all noise, until I resurfaced again. I didn't know if my zodiac form had anything to do with me being a good swimmer, but as it was, I could do most water-related activities very well.

"Okay….that seems easy enough. I'll try." She looked down at the water, a fierce determination in her eyes. She went forward…and skimmed the surfaced on her stomach. I swam over to where she had landed, to see her angrily rubbing at a light red patch of skin.

"Are you alright?" I questioned. She shook her head.

"Ow! I knew I couldn't do this! I've been trying to learn ever since I was little!" She looked at me, visibly upset.

"Akemi… you have to try again. You'll get it; I know you will." She gave a tired smile.

"Sure; that's what they say to all the failures." I laughed.

"No, I'm pretty sure they don't." She cocked her head to the side, then ran her fingers through my hair.

"I like you like this; funny and a little bit messy. It's nice to see a relaxed version." I blushed, looking down at the water. Slowly, she retracted her hand and clamored out of the pool, standing on the side.

"Ready to try again? Remember; trust yourself." She looked at me and gave a sharp nod.

"I'm not crouching down; that just makes it harder." There was a slight flash of fear in her eyes, but there was something there that I could see that maybe she couldn't feel.

"Akemi, if it means anything…I know you can do this." She smiled.

"Thank you, Hatori." She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, springing off her feet and landing besides me.

"I DID IT!" She screeched; opening and then closing her eyes, before throwing her arms around me. Oh crap. Suddenly, my world was a little bit distorted as Akemi towered over me.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, after successfully completely my first dive, I found myself to be alone in the water. I thought I had heard a popping sound; but, it was probably just my ears regulating themselves to the regular air again. When I looked around, I found Shigure to be standing in front of me.

"Shigure…any idea where Hatori went?" His eyes were wide, as he jumped in next to me, grabbing something and shoving it into the pocket of his swim trunks.

"Uh, no! Come on now, Ayame and Momiji will be so excited to learn that you're able to dive…let's go!" He ushered me out of the pool. I felt strange; Hatori couldn't have just disappeared, could he have?

"Shigure, are you sure you didn't see Hatori leave?" He shook his head, giving a laugh that sounded, at best, nervous.

"No, no. Oh look! I uh, have to excuse myself. I'm sure you can get to the towel by yourself right? Good. Bye!" He scampered off, and I continued my walk, shaking my head every few steps.

If Hatori had been there when I opened my eyes, I wanted to tell him so much. Like, how much it really did mean to me that he believed in my ability. Thank him, for teaching me something that had seemed out of my grasp for so long. To tell him, once again, how good he looked, his hair tousled, his body dripping with pool water.

"Akemi! Did Hatori teach you!?" Momiji ran to me, pushing aside any thoughts of Hatori and how much I felt around him.

"Yup; I'll teach you now, if you want." Momiji bit his lip.

"No, I think Momiji is comfortable not knowing." Ayame called from the chair. I smiled at Momiji, before taking the chair next to Ayame.

"Really? I think some pool water would do you good; you look ready to bake!" He laughed, turning to me and taking off his sunglasses.

"I enjoy the sun; the heat doesn't bother me much."

"Obviously. Hey, Ayame? Did you see where Hatori went?" Ayame's eyes widened, and he shook his head.

"No, I guess he must have just taken a break for a minute." I nodded, trying to believe the responses Shigure and Aya had given me…but it was hard, when one minute, I felt him in my arms, and the next he was gone. I tilted my head back, soaking in the summer's warmth.

"We're back!" Shigure's voice rang out. I practically flung myself forward, watching as Shigure and Hatori approached.

"Akemi, I'm so sorry…I just felt sick for a second, and stepped out of the pool. I apologize if I embarrassed you." I shook my head.

"It's okay. I just…it felt almost like you disappeared." His eyes widened.

"No; just felt sick."

"Yup, you did look green before…"

"Green's not exactly your color either…I'd say more of a blue…" I glanced at Ayame, before laughing. Momiji pulled at my hand.

"Come on! Let's go!" I smiled. Though the three adult's stories weren't exactly believable, I could at least rely on them and Momiji to ease the tension.

"Sure; let's go." I took the small high-schooler's hand, before walking off to the diving pool, glancing back only once to find Hatori smiling at me. It felt nice.

**Bridgettalladega: Well, I hoped you enjoyed! Not to give anything away...but uh...the next chapter is pretty...well, if I do say so myself, its going to be spectacular!**

**Best Friend: Yup, it'll be heated.**

**Bridgettalladega: *scared* Someone took their happy pills....okay, well, that's it for now! Review! **


	9. Just because you asked

**Bridgettalladega: Hello! It's been a while since I've updated- **

**Best Friend: A whole three or four days.**

**Bridgettalladega: BUT THIS CHAPTER WAS WORTH THE WAIT! Enjoy!!!!!**

"Hatori, you need to be more careful next time! If I hadn't been there, who knows what could've happened!? At the least, Akemi would've found out and there would've gone her memories!" A shocked expression painted my face; was Shigure really reprimanding me? I leaned back in the chair, closing my eyes.

When I transformed the thought running through my head was not this again, not this. This situation could easily turn into another like Kana's- but I couldn't let that happen, not only because I was stilled scarred, but because she could lose everything- all her memories of the Sohma's, no contact with the people she cared about, ever again.

But under that, there was the tiniest bit, the smallest bit of relief. I had gotten the secret out and maybe that was the best part- the part where I didn't have to lie to her. Then, Shigure came and saved the day, and I knew that she hadn't seen me, and that relief, and the worry, disappeared.

"I'm sorry Shigure- of course I'll try and be more careful next time." I opened my eyes to find both Ayame and Shigure staring intently at me.

"You have to be; Hatori, I don't know if you know this, but if Akemi sees your Zodiac form, she gets her memories erased and…"

"Don't you think I know that!? I'd be the one doing it!" I bitterly exclaimed, watching as Akemi waded in the pool with Momiji at her side. They looked like brother and sister from here, but as soon as Akemi turned around, flashing a smile, I knew that wasn't true at all.

"Hatori…I know you know. But, it's just that, she's so important, not only to Ayame and I, but to Yuki, Tohru, Kyo…maybe even you." I shook my head, then stopped myself.

"She is important; my teaching skills needed improvement and she…"

"Not like that. You like her, Hatori." I watched as Momiji splashed her, and she laughed, splashing him back. A thin smile formed at my lips, a mixture of bitterness and happiness rolling into my expression.

"I…I don't know." I leaned back in the chair, watching Akemi and Momiji play, my heart going out to both of them, but in completely different ways and one much stronger than the other…and the surprise was that the stronger one was Akemi.

The day slipped by quickly, the sunlight fading and twilight beginning by the time we had all piled in my car and were on our way home. Momiji, sleeping soundly in the backseat, expressed the way I was feeling.

"Akemi, what do you think about coming back to our house tonight? For some dinner?" Akemi smiled, turning around to face Shigure.

"Sure! That'd be lovely!"

"Am I invited, Gure- darling? I'd be so lonesome without you…" Ayame gripped Shigure's hand.

"Of course Aya; how could I be without you? Hatori will be joining us too, of course…"

"When was this decided?" I questioned, turning down the long stretch of road.

"Come on Hatori; you have to go! I'll miss you!" I blinked, staring at Akemi, before nodding.

"Sure… I mean, she will need a ride home, after all." Akemi smiled widely.

"Great! Well, just drop Aya and me off at my house, and then come by after you're done changing…" Shigure instructed, as I pulled by his house.

"See you soon!" Akemi waved as we pulled out again. "This should be fun; thank you, Hatori, for going with me…" I nodded, smiling.

"Sure Akemi." She slid her hand into mine, and that's how I left it.

* * *

The hot water beaded down my body, splashing in the drain with a gurgling sound. I still couldn't believe I had spent the whole day with Hatori and actually got him to laugh and play with Momiji and myself.

And now, he was going to dinner because I asked him to? The thought filled me with warmth, and I couldn't help but smile as I touched my face with the hand he had held for such a long car ride. I replayed the way that he had first blushed when I had slipped my hand into his, before smiling softly and remaining still, squeezing his hand around mine. It seemed as though he was growing close to me; and I felt just as affectionately towards him.

I stepped out of the small shower, taking my curling iron out of the drawer, slowly lifting it and wrapping a single blonde strand around it. Who knew how long this could take? But I had to; I wanted to look pretty…for Hatori.

After doing that, I walked back into my room, flipping through the small bureau for the nicest summer dress I had. I sifted through, thoughts running through my head, such as- would Hatori like this, or this one better? Eventually, I decided on a white dress with lace. I slipped on my favorite heels, and sat on the bed, staring out the window.

It was an irrational thought, but maybe, one day, I'd be living here. With Hatori; with Momiji, but mostly Hatori. We'd be in love…so deeply in love that nothing else would matter.

Except, something kept nagging at me; the memory of him suddenly disappearing today. Did he do that often; would that become a regularity in this house? Whenever we got close to each other, would he vanish? I'd hate to be alone…

But that didn't matter. Truthfully, getting close to Hatori was hard, and I knew that I wasn't really making any headway. I was trying to fool myself, but I knew that somehow, something had made him so closed off, so reserved, that nothing that I did would break through that barrier.

And as the door swung open downstairs, those thoughts disappeared and didn't matter anymore. I began my descent down the steps, taking the slowly, letting Hatori's eyes wander over me.

"So? How…how do I look?" I blushed gently at his slightly open mouth. His eyes softened.

"Akemi, you…you look beautiful." I leaned forward slightly, unsure about my body's reaction to this comment. His hand brushed a stray piece of curled hair behind my ear, taking a step closer to me, so that our bodies were almost touching- almost.

"Ha'ri…" I murmured, my eyes closing slightly. He took my hands.

**Bridgettalladega: Bah. Bah. BUM!!! WOO! HAS THE TIME COME!? CLIFFHANGER! REVIEW!!! **


	10. Amai, Wakai Kisu

**Bridgettalladega: The wait is over! Wooo! *Bleak applause*...oh. Okay then. Well, this is a short chapter FOR A REASON. Don't worry; I did do it on purpose. So, enjoy!**

I knew this was wrong; all wrong, this wasn't going to end well at all. But that light blush on her face, the way her eyelids fluttered, partially exposing her blue eyes- it was too hard to resist. My grip tightened on her hands as though they were the only things keeping me steady.

"Shh…Akemi…" I pressed my lips against hers. She sighed softly, contently, the passion spreading between us. The temperature outside rose from 90 to at least 110. Don't do this. Don't let her…

"Hatori…" She murmured again. Don't do this…I pressed my hands against the small of her back. "Mmm…" She muttered. I couldn't do this. I shouldn't do this. God, I wanted to do this.

"Akemi…please." I didn't know what I was begging for- but she did. She opened her eyes, stepping away from me.

"Come on Ha'ri." She smiled at me, before walking out the open door.

We drove in almost complete silence, and that brought comfort along with worry. What if I had pushed this too far? What if she wasn't ready for that…was I even ready for that? It was definitely a risk; but had it truly been one worth taking?

She slid her hand into mine, and tilted her head so she could directly look at me.

"I wanted that too, if you're worried. I wanted to kiss you just as much as you wanted to kiss me." I nodded curtly.

"Thank you." She smiled softly.

"I won't bring it up…around Shigure, or Ayame. I know that…you really put yourself out there, kissing me." Inside, I was eternally grateful to her.

"Akemi…you have to understand, I don't do things like that…without reason." She nodded.

"You mean, you don't go around kissing twenty-year-olds without first determining their and your goals?" I almost slammed myself out the windshield. Twenty? Seven years younger than me?

"You're…uh…twenty?" She nodded.

"Yeah…why? Does it bother you that you're seven years my senior?" I shook my head.

"Of course not." I lied. She could tell I had lied too.

"Yes it does; just because I'm younger than you Hatori doesn't mean I can't catch onto things as fast as you can. It just means the date on my birth certificate is later than yours." I nodded, slowly, trying to comprehend this. Shigure had once mentioned that she was younger than us…but I didn't know by how much.

"I…I, shouldn't have acted so inappropriate around you, then." Before I knew what was happening, she had her mouth pressed against mine again, running her fingers through my hair. I felt my fingers cradled her head, as my mind unwilling let them.

"See? Does age really play a factor? Didn't you just feel the same thing then as you did before? Now please Hatori, continue with what you were saying." She was looking at her lap, either embarrassed or upset. I didn't want her to feel either.

"I was just saying that I didn't kiss people…like that without a good reason."

"What was your reason with me?"

"I don't…know." She smiled, as we pulled near Shigure's house.

"Well, we'll just have to find it out later then, won't we?" She winked, before walking out of the car, tossing a stray smile over her shoulder at me.

**Bridgettalladega: Because, I thought, hey, let's just mess up Ha'ri's life some more, I threw in a pretty assistant who happens to be younger than him. *evil smile* I'm evil. Anyway, review! Hope you...**

**Best Friend: Enjoyed.**

**Bridgettalladega: *hugs* Aww...you're nice now!**

**Best Friend: No, but I'm actually enjoying your writing now.**

**Bridgettalladega: *Tears* Aww....wait!!!**


	11. Remembering and Forgetting

**Bridgettalladega: I cannot tell a lie; I had SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER! Hatori is probably a little Out Of Character (You'll understand...) but the next chapter coming up will be fun too! Cute, I might go as far to say.**

**Best Friend: *Laughs* This chapter...Hatori is not at his best**

**Bridgettalladega: Nicely put! Anyway, I'll let you decide for yourself! Enjoy...(I have to get a better word)**

"Akemi!" Shigure cried, grabbing my hands and kissing my cheek. I blushed, almost certain that he could tell what had just happened between Hatori and me.

"Please, come in! Good to see you two arrived safely." Hatori appeared at my side, and I blushed again, my face turning redder this time, before walking into the house, smiling when I saw Ayame sitting at the table.

"Ayame! It's been so long!" He smiled too, laughing loudly.

"Yes it has! Too long, I might add!" I sat across from him as Shigure and Hatori filed in after us.

"Where are Tohru, Yuki and Kyo?" I questioned. Shigure laughed.

"Well, Tohru has work tonight, and Kyo and Yuki went upstairs as soon as Ayame came here."

"My own brother, can you believe it? Yes, were separated a lot by age, but that doesn't mean we can't accept each other!" Ayame moaned, flopping over in a dramatic fashion that certainly fit him.

"Ayame, haven't we had this conversation before?" Hatori questioned. I stood up.

"Well, I have to go see those two!" I cried, dashing up the stairs. I flung open the familiar door to Yuki's bedroom, and smiled at him. He looked at first surprised to see me, because he was reading, but quickly, his face softened, as though he was once again reuniting with an old friend- which I hoped I was to him.

"Miss Kiyohana! What are you doing home!?" I kissed him on the forehead, and then sat on the bed next to him, staring intently in his purple eyes. I could see the resemblance of Ayame in him- though, if I told him, I'd surely see an angry side of him.

"Yuki, you know you don't have to call me Miss. We've known each other for, what? Two years? And I was living with you for….six months? Out of those two years?" He sat next to me, and smiled at me.

"I do it out of respect, you know that." I took his hand, laughing. I sighed, looking around his room.

"Almost feels like I never left…" I smiled at him, and he nodded.

"We've missed you." I laughed.

"I was almost never home anyway. Tohru took care of you while I was out, looking for jobs and working full time." He smiled at me.

"We've still missed you, Mis…Akemi." I felt like hugging him, but I knew how this whole family, it seemed, felt about that.

Whenever I was at Shigure's house, I noticed that nobody held or hugged each other, and to me that was quite strange. They seemed to me, at least, to be a close family, but no- I learned to express my love by kissing them either on the cheek, on the forehead, or taking their hands. It was bizarre; and, I guess, they never specifically said not to hug each other, but it was a rule I, and Tohru, both followed.

"Yuki…I'm so glad to be back home." I laid on the bed, staring out the window, at the full moon and starry night.

"We're happy to have you back." I smiled at him; we were close, almost like brother and sister, and I knew we had the relationship Aya wished he could have with Yuki. He would, one day, be able to talk to his younger brother like this- or so I hoped.

* * *

"So….Hatori, are you…dating? Anyone?" Shigure asked as he poured me another glass of Saki. I shook my head, swirling the liquid around in the glass. I tried not to drink much while I was here, but it was a relief to me to get the night's earlier events out of my mind.

It wasn't like I didn't want to kiss Akemi; I did, I might even wanted to kiss her again, more fiercely, more passionately, our warm bodies interlacing each other, the sweet smell of her perfume across the expanse of her pale skin, but I knew that if this happened, the consequences would be much worse than savoring that one moment of what I was sure would be pure bliss.

"No, not at the time." I heard a sigh with audible annoyance from Ayame.

"Hatori, you're such a good man…why don't you want to make some woman happy?" Shigure raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know if this is true Ayame, but I think Hatori is waiting for the right girl. The one who makes him as happy as he will surely make her, the one who he will be happy to come home to every night, the one who loves him for him." I smiled slightly, as Ayame fanned his eyes.

"Beautiful Shigure! Absolutely beautiful!" Shigure beamed. I finished my glass of liquor, before reaching out and pouring myself another.

"I am an accredited novelist, after all…" Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming down the steps, and when I looked up, I saw Akemi, her hair swishing over her shoulders, a gently smile on her lips, walking towards us. I took another sip of my drink, running my fingers along the collar of my shirt. Shigure must have forgotten to turn on the air conditioner tonight, I mused.

"Hello! Yuki decided to stay upstairs, and Kyo wouldn't even open his door…but, anyway, what were we discussing?" She looked at me, then at Shigure and Ayame.

"Hatori drinks?" She questioned in mock-amusement. I shrugged and finished off my glass. What was this? My third or fourth? Did it even really matter? Akemi looked at me.

"Do you drink, Akemi?" She shook her head.

"Nah, I don't want to risk anything." I nodded.

"A very respectable decision." She smiled, as Shigure refilled my glass.

"I would guess so." She sighed, before the door swung open again, showing a tired looking Tohru.

"Oh! Hello Shigure! Hello Ayame! Hello Hatori! Hello Akemi!" We greeted her, before she bowed slightly.

"I'm going to head upstairs; its been a pretty long night." Akemi nodded, waving.

"See you tomorrow Tohru. Sleep well." Shigure called as she climbed the steps.

"I remember living her; sometimes, Tohru would be in and asleep way before I came home." Akemi reminisced.

"Yes, I do remember worrying about you." I felt something tug at my heart strings. I remembered worrying over Kana…Kana, my only true love. Akemi's hand was over mine.

"Easy Hatori…you're drinking was tipping."

"Mind telling us what you were thinking about?" Shigure questioned. I sighed, and shook my head. Kana would've forced me to tell; she loved me enough to pry. I looked away.

"Nothing…" I couldn't tell, but I thought I heard a slur in my voice. It would be a long night.

**Bridgettalladega: Oh I did enjoy writing him drunk! It will get even better (Any suggestions for what should happen while Hatori is drunk....well, I might consider them, as I do all suggestions.) Review! Uh....Aloha! **


	12. The problem comes out

**Bridgettalladega: Thanks for the reviews and the request! The constructive criticism really did help- and thank you for not making it a total flame.**

**Best Friend: *mouthing* She might not have been able to take a flame...**

**Bridgettalladega: True, but the stronger my writing becomes, and the more critiquing I get, the better my next few stories will be! (Yes, I do think I will continue writing...) Anyway, this is the next installment, and I know I say this a lot but I really enjoyed writing this portion. So, I hope you enjoy it too!**

It was only a little while later when Hatori stopped making sense. He'd start muttering something; only to finish with "I hate the snow" and he looked more upset than I had ever seen him. Shigure took him to lie down on the couch, and when he came back, he was laughing.

"At least he's sleeping off a bit of it…" I looked at him, still confused.

"Shigure, is there a reason he keeps bringing up the snow?" Shigure sighed, looking down.

"I don't know if Hatori told you, but once, he had a girlfriend, named Kana. Kana…they were madly in love, they were even going to get married… and things happened between them…Kana left, and Hatori swore he'd never forget her, claiming himself to be the snow that would protect their memories forever." I nodded.

"So…Hatori hates snowy weather then?" Ayame nodded.

"Poor man; hates every single winter holiday, and is never in a good mood around that time of year. Right now, actually, he's at his best."

"Even Christmas?" Shigure nodded as Hatori staggered into the room.

"Yup; right Hatori? You hate Christmas because it's in the winter?" Hatori nodded his eyes damp.

"Yes…I think its time to go, Akemi. We'll see you around, Shigure. See you later Ayame." I didn't know why it felt so comfortable to use such a sweet name with Hatori, but it seemed, at least, the drunken Hatori didn't mind. He began to walk towards the back of the house, as I stifled a grin. I took his hand, directing him towards the front door.

"The other way, hun." I smiled at Shigure and Ayame, kissing them both on the cheek as I walked out.

"Make sure he's taken care of!" Shigure called, and I shrugged.

"We'll see." I winked, going after Hatori, who had already gotten outside.

Once we got outside, I had to laugh as he took staggering step after staggering step. I grabbed his arm, pulling him towards me. He smiled at me, a wide grin I had never expected him to do.

"Are you drunk, Hatori Sohma?" He shook his head, but his eyes were sparkling, moist and unfocused.

"No, I'm fine." But, I could tell, by the heavy scent of liquor on his breath that he was lying to me.

"Fine; ready? Follow my finger." I raised my index upright, and waved it in front of his face. His head turned violently each time I moved it back and forth, and he turned a slight green color.

"See? I'm not…" He turned an even paler shade of green, and I reached over, holding back that one piece of hair that fell into his eye. He vomited, retching in the most horrible way, before turning back to me.

"Sure you're not drunk?" He cleared his throat, his eyes moist.

"Let's just go home…okay?" He took the keys out of his pocket, staggering towards his car, before turning towards me.

"I'll drive." I took the keys from him, taking his hand as I guided him towards the car. He sat in the passenger seat, before closing his eyes and moaning as I drove as slowly as I could down the highway.

"Hatori? Hatori; sweetheart, we're home." I nudged him gently. He had fallen asleep after he had retched the third time. He had to be a light weight; either that or he never drank.

"Akemi…" He groaned, as I got out of the car and opened his door, helping him to his feet, and then practically dragging him into his house.

I knew I had seen the kitchen portion of his house, but it was so strange, going there in the middle of the night, guiding Hatori around- an intoxicated Hatori, no less.

"Alright, tell me: do you want to take a shower or not?" He half-nodded, half shook his head.

"Okay, I think you just need some sleep…where's your room, Hatori?" He took my hand, and trudged up the stairs. I smiled; even when he was inebriated, he could still guided me.

We got to his room, and I helped him undo his shoes and his tie, before finally helping him pull his shirt over his head and get into night clothes. I would like to say that I did all of this without blushing once- but I couldn't.

"Akemi…did I tell you how pretty you are?" I laughed, shaking my head.

"No; thanks. I'm going to go to bed…"

"You don't know your way around the Sohma's…stay." I smiled at him, curled up on the side of the bed.

"Okay." I whispered, slipping off my shoes and crawling into bed with him. I tried to convince myself that I wasn't taking advantage of him; that I was merely helping someone who couldn't help themselves, but I didn't like to lie to myself twice in one night.

* * *

When I came home last night, all I remembered was Akemi's soft words and soft touches, gently helping me, me who was too drunk to even drive back home. Me, who had to rely on Akemi to assist me until I fell into a peaceful sleep.

I knew what I was saying when I asked her to stay with me; it was the one clear though in my cloudy mind. That I wanted her to stay with me; if only for a little while. Because, although I didn't exactly know how I felt about her, or rather, I felt sure of my thoughts and not my emotions, I knew I wanted her there with me that night.

So she stayed- whether she suspected something was up or not, I didn't know, because the minute she crawled into bed, the fabric of her dress brushing against my legs, I fell straight asleep.

And when I woke up in the morning, she was screaming. I realized that was because I was the size of her fist, my clothes lying underneath me.

And there was no Shigure to help me out of this situation.

**Bridgettalladega: Dum. Dum. Dum DUM! Anyway, I hope this portrayed the type of emotion that I was going for- I mean, I don't exactly know how you as readers feel about this, but I' d love to hear it! Review and critique my writing (I am aware that I have sort of a funky style, so...yeah!) Anyway, updating soon!**


	13. New things learned, new memories made

**Bridgettalladega: I feel like I should put this warning on now: I have only ever seen the manga. Sure, I know some things that happen in the manga (LIKE THE HUGE SPOILER THAT I WON'T PUT ON HERE BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE MEAN) but, you have been warned. **

**Best Friend: I've veen trying to get her to read...*sighs* not working so well.**

**Bridgettalladega: Anyway, enjoy. Also, another warning: Yes, Hatori is a bit O.O.C, but hasn't he been through the story? anyway, as said, enjoy!**

When I woke up that morning, I was awakening from a peaceful dream, trying to take in my surroundings blindly, still too tired to open my eyes. I felt something was wrong, before I actually saw anything. The bed was strangely cold, as though it had been that way for hours. When I finally opened my eyes, I looked at the side of the bed that Hatori should've been lying on.

Instead, lying there, I found a living, breathing, seahorse. On top of Hatori's clothes that he had been wearing the night before.

"HATORI!" I screeched, as the seahorse's eyes popped open. I screamed again, and tried thinking rationally.

"Water! Okay, which type though!? Does it even matter!? HATORI!" I hollered, more than mildly freaking out. I took the seahorse in my hands, and rushed into the bathroom, placing it in the tub before turning on the water. The seahorse swirled in the heavily pouring water, and I tried to think.

"Is it supposed to be warm water!? Cold water!? WHICH ONE!? HATORI!" Where the hell was he?! What happened last night; was this some kind of sick drunken-joke?

The seahorse seemed to be floundering in the full tub of water, and slowly, I reached in, stroking it slightly. It skin was rough, like it was wearing armor. I smiled softly; it was kind of cute, but of course I'd have to give it back to where ever it came from.

The seahorse seemed to be staring intently at me, and I waved at it, removing my hand from its body. If a seahorse could look worried, this one certainly did.

"Hey little guy. Did Hatori bring you here?" There was a popping sound, and no longer was it a male seahorse sitting in the bathtub. It was a naked male. And, that naked male was Hatori.

"WHAT THE…HATORI!?" I screamed, plastering my hand over my face. Had I had anything to drink last night? I pinched my forehead; it hurt, so this wasn't a dream…was I facing a hang-over?

Hatori stood, brushing past me and walking out the door, hopefully to dress. He shut the door with a quiet swing behind him, and I opened my eyes, which were still wide in shock.

Hatori was a…seahorse? How was that even possible? He…was human, and human didn't just turn into seahorses, did they? No, of course they didn't….no way. So what caused him to turn into one? And why was he…naked? I blushed at the quick memory of his naked body, before shaking the thought out of my head. This was no way to think of him.

The door opened again, and a slightly damp, disheveled Hatori stood in the doorframe.

"Akemi, I think we need to talk." He reached out his hand, which I looked at warily.

"I think we do too." I grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull me up and out the door.

* * *

I couldn't believe that this was truly happening. I was trying to be so careful…with her, because of how Shigure and Ayame and the rest were so close to her. I took her outside, on to the steps, and sat next to her, sighing.

"Well Hatori…I'll certainly never forget this morning." She gave a light smile, and my heart panged. She would never forget this morning…but she didn't know.

"Akemi…do you know how the Sohma's never seemed to want to be held by anyone?" She nodded.

"Yes…I found that really strange."

"It's because we carry a curse. Thirteen of us, all in the Sohma family, some male, some female, are possessed by the twelve members of the Chinese Zodiac- including the cat. When we are hugged by a member of the opposite sex, or under a great deal of stress, we transform. And when we turn back, we're naked. When an outsider, learns of the curse, it's my job…to erase their memories." She nodded slowly.

"Hatori…the seahorse isn't a member of the Zodiac though." I bowed my head.

"I am supposed to be the dragon; Shigure thinks it's a sign of the curse wearing off that I am only a seahorse."

"So you can never be held?" I nodded. She looked sad; I didn't really know what else to say.

"Akemi…if you want to stop being taught by me…"

"That's so sad though. So the people that love you, can't hold you? I feel so sorry for you Hatori." She didn't seem angry…but she felt bad for me?

"Thank you Akemi." She took my hand, and squeezed it tightly, staring at the ground.

"But Hatori, I don't want to stop being taught by you. I…I care about you. This curse; it doesn't change that." I looked at her, and saw tear sliding down her face.

"I feel so sorry for you Hatori. For Shigure, Ayame, Yuki, and Kyo and all the rest too. But mostly for you, for having to erase people's memories. I know that must hurt you Hatori, and I am so sorry…I feel so bad…that you have to do that."

"Akemi, it's not a problem…I'm used to it." I was lying through my teeth, but I was trying to make both of us strong.

"Hatori…if…if…my memories get erased, I don't…I want you to know, that I'm not angry with you. I'm not even upset; but I am sorry. That it will be you, who if left with these memories." She turned a bright red. "But I don't even know if you care…" I tilted her face towards me, plunging into deep, dangerous waters.

"I do. I care very deeply for you Akemi." I kissed the bridge of her nose, wiping away her tears with my finger, before kissing her salty mouth.

"Hatori…is that what happened…to Kana?" I pulled back, nodding sharply.

"That's a story for another day." She gave my hand a squeeze, and I sighed. Now, I had no idea what to do, and I knew in my heart that there was no way I could report this to Akito. There was no way…I could allow her to lose so much, because of one of my mistakes. Not this time.

**Bridgettalladega: 1. Yes, she is going to learn about Kana sometime soon, but I want it to be more dramatic. 2. I have NOT forgotten about the random light that Akemi saw on her first night there; it will come up again 3. uh....sorry about Hatori's O., but I felt like he might feel like he wanted to protect Akemi, because of what happened to Kana 4. I can count to four! Anyway, please review and I hope you enjoyed :)**


	14. Visting

**Bridgettalladega: Hey! I've been extremely busy lately, so this was kind of written on the...spur of the moment? Or better yet...in my only moments of free time. Anyway, this was a bit tricky to write; I've never experienced something like this, so I don't know all of the feelings that go along with it...but I did try! Also, I want to apologize if I offend anybody- truly, I don't know how something like this would feel, I've only seen it through a second-person view (I think that's right...)**

**Best Friend: Yup, oh... and since Bridgettalladega forgot, Happy Chanukkah!**

**Bridgettalladega: *shocked* Oh Gosh Darn it! Sorry! I've been focused on so much else, I didn't remember that it was here! Sorry!!!!!! And, uh, Happy Chanukkah! (Late, probably) Anyway, enjoy the story (Sorry for the long intro)**

So long summer days began to turn shorter, and strong bonds of care began to bloom into something more; something more beautiful than either Hatori or I could've imagined. I found him to be smiling a lot more, and myself to be singing louder and clearer, as though my heart was bursting with happiness and it needed a way to be expressed, other than kisses and hand-holding.

But still, even though this was pure bliss, something under the surface was nagging at me; maybe, it was the fact that whenever we walked around the estate, Hatori was cold and very formal. At first, I thought he was just teasing, but when I tried to slip my hand into his, he yanked back, looking shocked. I felt embarrassed and sadden- even though he tried to make it up to me later.

Still, with all of those things going on, learning to be a doctor was going quite well, and Hatori hinted that soon I'd have my first patient.

It turned out, that I had that patient sooner than I would've thought; when Shigure came to visit one lazy afternoon.

"Hatori!? Hatori!? I need you…" Shigure whined, flinging open the office door. I turned to face him, smiling.

"Hey Shigure- Hatori's out at the moment…is there anything I can do for you?" He nodded, moaning, before dropping into Hatori's desk chair.

"I need to see a doctor…" I stood up; a patient was a patient, no matter who it was.

"What's wrong?" He pointed to his stomach, before moaning again. Quickly, I thought of Hatori- what would he do? Obviously, he'd examine the patient…but this was Shigure…either way, I knew something had to be done.

"Alright, well, don't worry- I'll help you while Hatori's out. If you want me to, that is." He nodded.

"Okay. Come back to the examine room and we'll get you checked out." I took a deep breath- I could do this. If not just to prove to Hatori how good of a teacher he was, but for Shigure, who needed me.

"Oaky, so what seems to be wrong with your stomach?" I asked Shigure a little bit later as he lay on the table in his dressing gown.

"It's been warm…and sore and I feel nauseated all the time and thirsty too…" He groaned as I pushed aside the fabric. I felt his stomach with my fingers, prodding, before giving a soft sigh of relief.

"Well, it isn't appendicitis, thank goodness. But you are warm; stick the thermometer under your tongue, okay?" He nodded, biting down as the beep went off moments later.

"100, you seem to have a bit of a fever…I don't think this is anything serious, Shigure. I think you might have just caught a bit of the stomach bug." He nodded.

"You think so…?" I smiled.

"Yes. Just make sure to get a lot of rest, and drink fluids."

"Very good job Akemi; I knew that you could handle having a patient. Shigure, you're done. Go get dressed now." My eyes widened at the sound of Hatori's voice.

"Wh…what?"

"I told Shigure to do this; I wanted you to feel like you could handle this type of situation yourself now." I smirked at him, trying to decide whether to think him or get angry at him.

"You set me up?"

"Only to see how well you could handle yourself. You're doing quite well." I walked out the door, Hatori behind me, leaving Shigure in the exam room to get dressed.

"I guess I should thank you…shouldn't I?" I kissed him on the lips, snaking my fingers through his hair.

"Mmm…" He pulled back as the knob on the door turned, revealing Shigure.

"Shigure, I want to thank you so much for allowing me to examine you." He waved his hand.

"Oh it was no problem…it was Ha'ri's idea, after all." I smiled.

"So I've been told." Shigure smiled at Hatori.

"Ahh…I see. Well, I must be going now." He nudged Hatori, who nodded.

"What was that about?"

"Shigure knows our lesson isn't over for today. There's something else I need to teach you, but we'll need to go out for it."

"Okay…what is it?"

"You'll see. Come on now."

* * *

Akemi climbed into the passenger seat of my car, and I started the engine, along with the air conditioner. It was another hot day, and I didn't know if it was a good day to be doing this lesson, but I knew that it was now or never, and never wasn't a good option. This was making me sick.

We drove to the only local cemetery in town, and began our ascent up the hill, towards the middle, where the K's were located. Akemi's eyes were widening with each step, and her breath was quickening.

We reached the grave in no time. She stood next to me, her head bowed down.

"Akemi…you are going to have patients that remind you of someone you love, someone you know. And, even though you try everything to save them…they may not make it. It will be hard to accept; you might get upset. But Akemi, you have to understand that that patient…its not…it's not him." She collapsed on her knees, in front of the gravestone.

"I don't want…to have to lose him again. I don't want to be the reason…for a death."

"You're not going to be; it's the disease's fault, Akemi." She gripped at the grass.

"But we're doctors! We're not supposed to let the disease win, damn it!"

"We're doctors, Akemi. We're not gods."

"But that's the whole point, isn't it! We're supposed to save lives, not let them slip through our fingers! Not like they let him…"

"Akemi, think about it. Do you think they didn't try?" Her back shook.

"I know…I know they did. But why him!?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you bring me here?" She whispered.

"Because, you needed it." Her back began trembling, and the tears, though I couldn't see them slid down her face, hit the ground with silent drips.

There were no times like these that I hated the curse more than I did. I wanted to go over to her, to wrap my arms around her back and hold her close. But after a few minutes, she straightened herself back up, and looked me in the eyes.

"He's gone Akemi; and as much as it hurts…"

"Nothing can bring him back. Not medicine, and no patient…no patient, is him. I can try my hardest to treat them, but I can't let myself…think of him." I took her hand.

"Are you mad?"

"No." She stared at the grave. "I think he'd like you." I smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"Hatori…"

"Yes?"

"Can we please…go home now?" She nuzzled her head against my collarbone.

"Yes." I took her hand, but she stayed rooted in her spot.

"Hatori?"

"Yes?"

"Are…your parents…are they…"

"My mother. Not my father."

"I'm sorry."

"As am I." She let me drag her back to the car, where she curled up in the passenger seat, staring out the window. I could only hope that I didn't bring on any depression in her, because I never wanted her…to feel the way Kana had.

"Hatori?" Her gaze was still stuck on the passing landscape.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." I nodded, pulling in front of her house.

"You're welcome, Akemi." She got out of the car, and walked silently back into her house.

**Bridgettalladega: See? I've never....experienced something like that, so I don't know how it feels. But, I did the best I could with what I had and I hope you liked it (Well, as much as you could like it...). And, I don't know anything about Hatori's parents, so the information isn't really reliable (I just guessed...). Uh...once again, Happy Chanukkah, and I hope to update again soon!**


	15. Summer confronting Winter

**Bridgettalladega: Hello! I feel like its been ages since I updated...but this is a really short chapter, unfortunately. I already have the next chapter written out though, and I just need to tweak it. *smiles* I am extremely proud of it...anyway, please REVIEW and ENJOY!**

I knew Hatori wasn't trying to make me upset, but after that trip, I felt worn-out and tired, like I hadn't felt in a long time.

I crashed on my bed upstairs, burying my head in the pillow. That was a hard lesson to learn; not that I didn't already know that…but I guess it was better to move past the past, and leave it there. I wasn't sure if I could've done that without visiting my father's grave today.

I heard the door downstairs swing open, and then there was a light knock on my bedroom door.

"Akemi?"

"Come in Hatori." I muttered, pushing myself into a sitting position on my bed. He sat down next to me, sighing.

"I'm sorry…if I made you upset today."

"You had to; I wouldn't be able to be a doctor if you hadn't…taught me how." I took his hand, smiling at him.

"Can I make it up to you somehow?" I looked at him, amused.

"You really want to?"

"Yes." He seemed sincere enough, and I smiled.

"Okay. Let's see…I want you to tell me more about your past. I don't know anything about you Hatori." He shook his head.

"Something else."

"No. There is no something else! You are always so reserved…why? What could possibly be so terrible about your past that you've totally shut yourself off?" He sighed once again.

"Akemi…no. Please." I felt bad, but when would I finally see what made him tick? When would I get the chance to see who he was again?

"Hatori…if you care about me…"

"You know that…"

"That you what?" I leaned in closer to him, staring him down.

"That I…"

"Say it. It doesn't mean anything if you don't say it."

"That I care… deeply about you Akemi." I smiled gently.

"Then why won't you let me do the same?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I can't…truly care about you if I don't know who it is that I'm caring about." I thought about it; I had known him since the beginning of June, and now it was the middle of August, and I still didn't know anything about him, except the curse and the fact that he erased memories.

"You do know about me Akemi. Make a simpler request." I didn't want to do this to him, but it seemed essential.

"Tell me about Kana."

"What?!"

"She's obviously a big part of your life…and I feel like she's a big part of the reason you won't let me get close to you."

"She's got nothing to do with any of this!"

"Really?" I brushed my lips against his, and he retracted.

"Yes!"

"Then why did you pull back?" He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Akemi…please…don't do this to me."

"I have to Hatori. Do you think…do you think that spring waited around for the snow to melt? Or do you think spring pushed all of that snow away?"

"You aren't spring."

"I know…" I bowed my head. "I know I can never be your spring. But, I want to…I want to be your summer." He looked over at me, his eyes watering slightly.

"Akemi…"

"I want to finish…what spring didn't."

"You can't."

"I want to try. Just, please Hatori…" I took his hands, tears dribbling down my face. "Just tell me where spring left off." He turned his head away. "And I'll…I'll do the rest."

**Bridgettalladega: Will Winter let Summer do the rest? Will Summer be able to persuade Winter to tell about Spring? Will Winter finally tell the truth about Spring? Possibly find out next...*dramatic music* YEAR! *shakes head* No, probably before then. Anyway, REVIEW and I hope you ENJOYED!**


	16. The Winter begins to fade

**Bridgettalladega: For a special holiday treat, I am giving you two chapters! You can all send your thank-you notes in review form!**

**Best Friend: *whispers* Very creative way to get them to reivew...**

**Bridgettalladega: I know! Anyway, I really am going to give you two chapters, even though they're a bit longer chapters...either way, enjoy! And remember- thank you notes!**

Her sobs made my body ache with sadness. All I wanted to do was comfort her, and the curse took even that away.

"You can't pick up where Kana left off Akemi." I took her hand in mine, pressing it against my face.

"Why?! Why Hatori? Is it because you don't think I can help you?! I can Hatori…if you just give me the chance." I want you to help me Akemi, but I can't let you. Weren't you listening before? I erase memories…yours could leave just as fast. I don't want you to be hurt. I want you to be able to remember all of the things that make you laugh, all of the things that make you smile…I don't want to be the one to take that away from you.

"Akemi…I'm sure that you could help…" The crying stopped, and she spun towards me.

"Then what is it!? Hatori…I…I love you. Why won't you let yourself be loved?" Akemi, I can't let myself be loved by you…you would get hurt, and then leave. You can't leave Akemi…I don't know if you could take it…Kana couldn't. I know you're summer, but remember that summer is only a step above spring.

"I don't want you to get hurt…"

"If I got hurt Hatori, you know that it wouldn't be your fault." Yes it would. It would be all my fault, all over again. Akemi, I…I love you too. But I can't be broken again. I can't feel that vulnerable. I know you could handle it, but if you left, just like Kana did…I don't think I could be that strong.

"Akemi…we can't…be together." I whispered.

"Hatori don't I at least deserve an explanation! Please give that to me!" She started crying again, snatching her hand back and burying her face in her arms.

Oh Akemi. My…my Akemi. You wouldn't understand. You didn't feel the things that Kana and I felt together. You didn't know what it was like to have hurt someone you love so much. You don't know what its like to have every word you say cause tears and apologies. You can't understand…how it felt when winter came back again. When the snow fell. You can't know how hard the ice is to break.

"I…I don't want to be hurt Akemi." She looked up at me, red-eyed.

"Hatori, I know you were hurt…before. But I'm not Kana. I'm not like her. I'm me. I'm…I won't hurt you anymore Hatori. I couldn't bring myself…to cause you anymore pain." I felt tears well in my own eyes.

"I know you're not her."

"So give me a chance Hatori. I'm not saying forget Kana- Kana was important to you, to your life. So don't forget her- but remember that I'm not her. This won't be like then."

"How do you know?" I bowed my head down, focusing on anything through my blurry eyes. She took my hand, resting her head on my shoulder. The comfort, the warmth, felt nice.

"Because…I love you…and I won't allow it." I wanted to believe her. I wanted her words to soothe me. I wanted to be able…to relax around her. There was only one way to truly be able to do that though.

"Akemi…go wait on the porch."

"Hatori…"

"You want to know about Kana and why I'm like this, right? Go." She stood, kissing my cheek.

"Will you be okay?" Now? When I was by myself, trying to collect myself enough to reveal that part of my life to you? Or when I was telling you about her, about us? The answer seemed to be the same for both…

"We'll see." She gave my shoulder a light squeeze, before walking out of the room.

"Akemi…now you'll see why you shouldn't get so close." I whispered to the air.

* * *

"I'm sorry…it's the only thing I could find." I smiled, comfortable sitting on the ground outside of his house.

"It's fine; it'll be more than enough." I assured him. He draped the blanket over us, and I leaned against his arm, tightly gripping his hand in my own, the way he had, to comfort him. To show him I cared. We were silent for a few minutes, until I heard Hatori draw in a deep breath.

"I guess I should start at the beginning. When I met Kana, I didn't tell her about the curse. I was afraid that if I did, she'd think that I was something inhuman and no longer want to have a relationship with me. I know that was a selfish move on my part, but at the time, it seemed like it was the only way I could keep her near me. But, she found out." He paused to take another deep breath. "Once she did, she was okay with it, and life went on as normal. Until, of course, I asked the head of the household for permission to marry her. He told me no, and threw a vase at me- all while Kana was watching. He, the head of the house, blamed her; saying that she did this to me."

"I've always wondered why you kept your hair over your eye…" I brushed back the strand of hair, before resting my hand on his lap softly, my eyes no longer focused on the sky, rather on the broken man next to me, who was trying so hard to keep composure.

"And then, Kana believed her. She fell into a deep state of depression. No matter what I did, no matter what I said- there were only mumbled apologies and tears. I couldn't take the tears anymore. He, the one who made her like that, suggested that I erase her memories…and I did." I ran my fingers through his hair.

"You're such a good man Hatori. You did what was right- even though it hurt you. You…you saved her Hatori. You know that, don't you?" I felt something drip onto my arm, and I noticed that he was crying. I want to pull him into my arms, but now we both knew that it was impossible. So I gripped his hands as tightly as I could, as he cried heavily.

"Hatori, now I know why this has been so hard for you. Why you haven't been able to get close to me. But I promise Hatori, that I won't do that to you…" I felt tears slid down my face, as he looked at me with pleading eyes. "I won't…hurt you like that." He threw his arms around me, and a tiny seahorse appeared in my arms.

"Oh Hatori." Little squeaks kept coming out of Hatori, as I took him upstairs and placed him gently in the bathtub, filling up the tub with water. As I was doing this, he changed back. I closed my eyes tightly, until I felt his slightly damp hand caress my face. I opened my eyes, and slowly my fingers found the top button of my shirt.

As I lay next to Hatori much later, I felt both pleased and very exhausted. I felt so happy that he was finally able to be open with me; express things to me that were personal and intimate. How we had gotten into my room was a mystery to me, but as I rolled on my side, looking out the window, I finally remembered the first question that I had when I had come here.

"Ha'ri…Ha'ri…" I shook him, and he let out a soft groan before opening his eyes.

"I don't know if I can…" I placed my finger on his lips, laughing. His hair was still slightly damp as I ran my fingers through his dark locks.

"No, not that; I have been meaning to ask you since the first day I got here- whose house is that?" I extended my arm, lazily pointing outwards, towards the window that faced mine. Hatori rolled onto his side, his eyes widening as he looked. He hurriedly sat up.

"I uh…I have to go."

**Bridgettalladega: YOU DOG HATORI! I THOUGHT HE WAS A SEAHORSE! Anyway, I...*blush* well I didn't want to write to many...uh, graphics, in there...best to leave those to the imagination...*clears throat* but I did say MUCH LATER. Mmm hmm. Ponder that thought :)**

**Ps: For those who don't remember, the window was from early chapters (Like maybe 1? 2? Possibly 3?) For those of you who did remember, congrats! I still expect a thank you note :)**


	17. Try to keep her happy

**Bridgettalladega: I promised two chapters....ba ba! Here's the second one! My computer kept shuting off, and then I'd turn it back on and have to start all over again....it was a hassle! Anyway, next chapter...tada!**

She grabbed at my arm, a pleading look in her eyes. This really wasn't like me- to be with someone, and then leave right away- saying it that way made it sound like I had been with thousands of women, but really there had only been three- but I knew the compromising position this put us in.

"Why? Ha'ri, what's wrong?" I sighed, looking down at my hands.

"It's…that house belongs to the head of the Sohma family. In particular, the head of the Zodiac members." Her mouth dropped open, and her fists collided with my arm.

"What…did you know that….that…!!!!!"

"Akito."

"That Akito could look into my bedroom!?" She hollered, bolting upright as I had.

"Akemi, do you really think we would've been in here together if I had known that?" I knew what was going to happen now; I hadn't kept my end of the bargain, and Akito would certainly keep his- she wouldn't remember any of this. My stomach dropped with a sickening thud.

"Akemi…go back to sleep, okay?" I lay down, pulling her down too. I didn't want her to worry because, if I knew Akito, which I did, this would be our last time lying next to each other. She sighed and turned towards me.

"You know Hatori you really know how to get someone worried…" She buried her nose in my chest, as my hands found hers.

"I'm sorry- so sorry." I mumbled, closing my eyes. She was already in a deep sleep again, and my apology was lost in thin air.

It was like I was waiting for a death sentence that I knew would come. Akito knew this too, and that was the exact reason he was stretching out our confrontation. But, it had to come; a week later, Akemi and I got called over there, and while she waited behind me, I waited for the ultimatum.

"What I saw looked like the beginnings of more than just a doctor's physical, Hatori, and I am sure that it turned into much more." Akito stated coolly, towering above me. I had blown this; any chance I had with Akemi was now gone.

"I apologize for such reckless behavior before." Akito leveled himself, so now we saw eye to eye. He grabbed at my tie, and behind me, I heard Akemi gasp.

"You know what's going to happen now. Akemi," Akito called out. "Did you know that Hatori and I had an agreement?" I watched as Akemi warily shook her head.

"No? That's funny; I would've thought he would've mentioned it. The agreement went something like this; Hatori guaranteed that you were only going to be here a few months. I told him that if I found anything to be going on, you would have to leave, and have your memories erased and no contact with anybody directly affected by the zodiac curse ever again. Hatori agreed. Strange, don't you think? That Hatori would agree to something like that and then take advantage of you like that, bargaining your memories?" I watched as Akemi's face fell. I felt sick.

"He…he didn't take advantage of me. He didn't know me when you two made that agreement…he was still hurt." She looked at me, a small smile forming on her lips.

Then, Akito's hand came down, smashing across her face, and she toppled over, a small yelp escaping her mouth. Akito pinned her to the floor by her neck, trying to strangle the life out of a girl he deemed unworthy.

I now had to see what Kana had gone through, watching me being injured. The pain that she felt, the helplessness and guilt she felt from this experience. But, I also knew how it felt to be the person getting injured, the sadness and the worry that a person in that position would feel. I had seen both sides, and this time, I knew what I was going to do.

I grabbed Akito and yanked him away from Akemi, before helping Akemi up and leaving Akito in that room. Akemi's face was scratched; three red lines ran across her right cheek. Her neck also had tight blue-purple finger marks across them, the bruises already beginning to show. She looked like she was trying not to cry as I examined her face.

"Deep enough to scar?" She whispered. I shook my head, trying to concentrate on now, not what I was going to have to do later. She gulped for air, before shakily opening her mouth to speak again.

"Maybe it would've been better…if we had never…" My lips crashed against hers, stopping the sentence before she could finish it.

"Don't ever think that way." She nodded, tears splashing down her face. I held her hands tightly, kissing her forehead.

"Hatori…"

"Don't even think about what Akito said. Pay it no mind, okay?" I didn't know why I was lying- eventually, Akito would make me erase her memories…but I didn't want the pain to be there all the time. Let her worry, when it was time to worry.

"Okay."

"Let's go home."

"Home?"

"To my house. Come on." I led her down the hallway. I didn't know what I was going to do, or when she'd be gone, but I had to keep her happy. I had to keep her last few days…weeks…month? How long did we have?

As long as we had, I had to try and keep her happy. She would not fear this, she would not be sad, like I had, like Kana had.

This would be different. It had to be.

**Bridgettalladega: Now see, I can picture Hatori trying to keep her happy, can't you? Anyway, please review....one because its a thank-you-note (Honestly just kidding about that though) and two...because it makes me smile :)**


	18. The day after

**Bridgettalladega: Well, since I gave you all a holiday gift...I decided, heck, why not a Happy New Year's Gift too? So, ba ba! **

**Best Friend: It is quite wonderful!**

**Bridgettalladega: Aww....*hugs* anyway, enjoy! Well....I mean....this chapter might be a bit sad *sniffle* but enjoy as much as possible!**

I woke up the next morning, sore and disorientated. Where was I; why was I in so much pain? I looked around the room, and finding it to be Hatori's caused the events of yesterday to come rushing back at me.

That man, Akito, the one who made Hatori suffer so much, he was one of my worst fears now, because I knew he had the power to break us up at the drop of a hat. I ran my fingers along my neck, feeling where the skin was tender and discolored. He had choked me; he had attacked me, clawed at my skin, all because I wasn't good enough.

I wasn't good enough and...This…this was my fault, if my memories got erased. I shouldn't have tried and got so close to Hatori. If he got hurt again, it was all my fault…I rolled over onto my stomach to block out the light coming from Hatori's bedroom window.

A while later, I felt the weight in the bed shift, as though someone had sat down. I placed my head under the pillow; I was too tired to do anything today.

"Akemi? Are you alright?" It was Hatori; I sat upright, smiling sadly at him.

"I'm just tired today." He looked so concerned; all I wanted to do was love him, and now all I was going to do was break him. Why was it that he always got hurt; I was breaking a promise. I was failing.

"Really; I was thinking…maybe you wanted to go on a walk today?" A walk sounded so nice...a great escape…maybe we could talk about what happened yesterday…

"Where?"

"Around the Sohma Estate." I could bump into Akito…a new wave of tiredness rushed over me, and I collapsed back onto the pillow.

"Not today…I think I'll just sleep." He ran his hand the length of my body, before kissing my forehead.

"You don't have a fever…Akemi, is there something else going on?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I have never seen you tired before…" He leaned in, close to my face, rubbing the knuckles of my hand. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Can't I be tired one day Hatori!?" I exclaimed. He looked away, hurt. I didn't want to see him like this; I knew he would eventually be like this, but I didn't want to see him this way. I ran my hand down his face.

"I'll get a shower, okay? Then, why don't we have some breakfast?" He nodded, and I kissed the bridge of his nose.

"Okay." He stood, walking out of the room.

"Hatori?" I called, as he spun around, leaning against the doorway, as though he was as tired as I felt.

"Yes Akemi?" I didn't know what to say; all I wanted was for him to stay here with me.

"Nothing." He nodded, walking away again. I hid my face with my hands. My Hatori; my poor Hatori.

I slowly walked into his bathroom, examining myself in the mirror. I had red lines running down the side of my face, but the worst was my neck. It was black and blue, a line that looked like a choker lining my skin. I turned on the shower to drown out my sobs.

I didn't want Hatori to be reminded of yesterday at all- I didn't want him to see my like this, the way he had seen Kana. I didn't want him to be hurt again…if I just acted happy, if I just acted like I didn't remember the fact that I would forget him soon…he'd be happy. All I wanted was for him to be happy. I would do my part to make this different for him.

He wouldn't know how afraid I was of losing him. He didn't need to know my fears.

* * *

"Wow. You look….gorgeous, Akemi." She smiled as she walked closer to me, her newly washed hair swinging around her shoulder, her freshly washed frame covered by only one of my button-down shirts.

"Thank you Hatori. You know, I was thinking…why don't we stay in and you can give me a doctor's lesson here…" Okay. Sure. Whatever you say. She sat across the table from me, smiling.

"Akemi…I was thinking…do you want to go out anywhere today?" I knew how much she loved going places, seeing new things. Her eyes widened, and she laughed nonchalantly.

"No, no. I mean…if you want to go somewhere, then let's go." I grabbed her hand lightly. She seemed to tense up before relaxing warily.

"I want you to be happy Akemi." There, I admitted it, my whole plan to keep her happy…until then. To make our last few…moments happy ones.

"But I want you to be happy too Hatori; I don't want to make this like before." Before. So she remembered- so it concerned her. My stomach tightened a little bit.

"It won't be; this will be different Akemi." She looked down at the table, as though studying the grain lines.

"Okay." It was time to get off this subject; I remembered that look. That sad, hopeless look.

"Why don't we…" It was a last-ditch effort, but I was wiling to do anything to make her smile. "Why don't we go over and visit Shigure today?" She smiled softly, and my stomach relaxed.

"That sounds really nice Hatori. I'd love to go." She stood up, looking out the window fretful.

"What's wrong?" She smiled at me, shaking her head.

"Oh nothing…I'm just not sure I should go out dressed like this. I mean, what if Akito sees?" I nodded; maybe it would be best for me to go over to her apartment and grab her clothes. That way, at least, she didn't have to worry about facing Akito.

"I'll go and grab some clothes for you…if you want." She smiled widely.

"Sounds good."

"Anything in particular?"

"Whatever you want to see me in. I'll call Shigure and tell him we're coming over." She winked, before walking back upstairs. I ran my fingers through my hair, before walking out into the bright sunshine.

It was evident that she was putting on a front for me- trying to be something that she wasn't. It felt like it was worse than tears; it was worse than sadness.

I got into her house and grabbed some clothes from her dresser. I peered out the window, across into Akito's house. All the anger that I had tried to keep shoved inside since yesterday boiled over. Akito…Akito was such a manipulative little... Quickly, I set the clothes on the bed and pushed the bureau in front of the window.

Go to hell Akito. You shouldn't be able to take Akemi too.

**Bridgettalladega: Woo hoo! Go Hatori! You tell that....*clears throat* Akito to go...you-know-where! Anyway, review! Please *puppy-dog eyes* **think Shigure....but more innocent lol :P***


	19. Winter may return

**Bridgettalladega: Hello! This is the next chapter (obviously), and it was little bit sad to write *sniffle sniffle* Not going to give anything away though...**

**Best Friend: *blows nose* Nope....nothing *starts crying again***

**Bridgettalladega: *hugs* It's okay! It'll get better! (Or will it!?) Anyway....enjoy!!!  
**

I changed into the clothes Hatori had gotten for me, and put on as much make-up as it took to make the marks barely visible. Still, they were there, maybe not as prominent, but the blue-ish tint peeked through the concealer it had pained me to apply.

"Are you ready?" I asked, standing by Hatori, nervously pulling at the bottom of my shirt. It worried me to leave the house now; I didn't know if Akito would be waiting for us.

"Sure…are you sure you want to go?" I nodded vigorously, pretending that there was nothing better in the world then going out.

"Of course!" He smiled and held open the door, as we walked outside towards his car.

"Nice out today, isn't it?" We were talking about the weather? That was one of the topics that screamed out how uncomfortable things were.

"Sure is; I really like it, but they said there's supposed to be a storm later. I can see how that's right, what with those dark clouds moving in." All I could do was play along; if he wanted to do small-talk, we would do small talk. He turned towards me, kissing my lips. My eyes widened, and I pulled back. Embarrassed, I looked down at my feet.

"Sorry Akemi…" He kept walking towards the car, and I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Hatori…I didn't mean…I don't know why I…I'm sorry." I felt ashamed; why was I so afraid now? He took my hands.

"It's okay…I understand." But I didn't want him to understand when I didn't even understand myself. Understanding had to mean that he had gone through this before, right? Hadn't I promised I wouldn't be like Kana? Hadn't I promised…I wouldn't hurt him? Certainly the expression on his face displayed hurt.

"Hatori, I love you." I whispered. He nodded.

"I love you too Akemi." He sounded so broken when he said that; making me wish that I had never spoken that phrase at all. We quietly sat down in the car, and I pressed myself against the door, not wanting to get too close to him, not wanting…not wanting to express the pain I was in, the pain that seemed to be seeping over to him.

When we got to Shigure's house, we were both greeted warmly by Shigure, and then pulled into the house. This wasn't like the first time we had come here together; then, we had both been glowing, an after-kiss shine about both of us, a cute awkwardness between us, while now the awkwardness felt like a wall.

"Akemi! What happened to your throat! And your face!" Shigure peered at me, and I stood taller.

"Nothing…it was nothing…" I mumbled, as Hatori stood beside me, putting his hand gently on my shoulder.

"Akito didn't approve…of Akemi and I…being so close." So close? At least he didn't say how Akito found out we were so close to each other…but it would've been nicer if Hatori had said….

"Akito didn't approve of Hatori and I being in love." I blurted out, a little annoyed that Hatori didn't even seem proud of the fact that we cared for each other. Shigure's eyes widened as he stared at both of us.

"Oh." Was all he could muster. I knew that he knew about Kana, but why was it he didn't want to give Hatori and me congratulations? I didn't know where all this anger was coming from, and I tried to stop it with a smile and a laugh.

"Right Hatori?" I smiled at him widely, hoping his answer would give me some comfort.

"Right; Akito did injure you." He left out the whole other half of my sentence!

* * *

I sensed the tension between Akemi and I after I had given my answer. Shigure cleared his throat and smiled.

"Well, that's great! As I always say, love is the best thing possible! Anyway, there's tea waiting, so lets not let it get cold!" Shigure was babbling, and both Akemi and I could tell. Akemi stepped in front of me and followed Shigure, sitting down across from him. I slid down next to Shigure, trying to meet Akemi's eyes. She looked down, sipping the tea quietly.

"So, you two are in love? When did this happen?" Shigure asked cheerfully.

"A while ago." Akemi stated quietly, fear creeping into her voice. I stared at her sadly; had we really gotten this distant from each other in one day? Or had it started right after I had learned Akito had seen us?

"Ah, well, that's great! Hatori, have you decided who gets to be the groomsman at the wedding?" I almost spit out my tea; why did Shigure have to bring a wedding into this?

"Shigure…" I glared at him, and he backed off.

"Sorry, sorry."

"It's fine Shigure. We just…uh, haven't…been able to see that far down the road yet." Akemi explained quietly, before standing up.

"Are you alright?" Shigure asked. Akemi nodded.

"I think…I'm just going to go visit Yuki for a moment. I'll be back down shortly." We watched as she ascended up the stairs, and I ran my fingers through my hair, sighing.

"Hatori…did Akito say anything…about her memories?"

"Not yet; but we know its going to happen. He blamed the whole thing on her, just like he did Kana." Shigure nodded.

"I'm sorry Hatori; I thought…Akemi could've…"

"It's okay Shigure. Its happened before; nothing I can't handle." I lied through gritted teeth. Truthfully, the fact was that if she left…I'd be even colder than winter.

Nobody would be able to break through to me. And maybe that was a good thing; no one would end up getting hurt…no one would be in pain anymore.

"Hatori…if you truly love each other, you'll find a way to be together." I wanted to believe him, I wanted his words to be of some comfort, but they made me wonder if Akemi felt anything towards me anymore, or if everything had shattered.

After a long, sorrowful day at Shigure's, Akemi and I headed back to the house. We stopped in front of the estate, where I turned to her.

"Akemi…"

"Yes?" She whispered quietly, though she looked me directly in the eye.

"I want to know…if…you still feel…anything, towards me." Suddenly, she unsnapped her seatbelt and flung open the car door, stomping angrily towards her house. I wanted to call out to her, but it seemed as though she didn't want to respond, didn't have a response, or just didn't care.

"Damn it!" I hollered, banging my fist against the dashboard. Suddenly, I felt my phone began to buzz in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hatori, its a shame, isn't it? That this is happening again? I wish there was some way she could be happy again…erasing her memories seemed to work with Kana, didn't it?" Akito's voice was cold, seeping through the line. I stayed quiet, thinking this over. If Akemi didn't feel anything…didn't remember anything…

"I can only suggest that you do that…make her forget you; you, who's caused her so much pain." Shakily, I closed the phone, blinking back tears. This shouldn't be happening again, should it? Summer…was a season where nothing went wrong…summer seemed to last forever…but then, fall approached…and it was back to winter.

**Bridgettalladega: Poor Hatori! Poor Akemi! How will this work out!? Next Chapter may reveal some things...! Anyway, please review! It makes me happy :D**


	20. Summer's storm

**Bridgettalladega: *smiling* Even though it's my birthday...I decided to give you all a gift!!**

**Best Friend: *nods* Yup...Bridgettalladega is turning the Big**

**Bridgettalladega: *laughs nervously* Never reveal my age to anyone! Hahaha; you can probably guess anyway...alrighty then, well, enjoy the story!!  
**

I stared at the ceiling listlessly, trying to form one cognitive thought. How could he doubt that I felt anything towards him? I love him, damn it, I was just so angry…so angry that I might be the that would cause him so much pain, so angry at myself for making him so upset…

I couldn't help but notice the bureau that was shoved in front of the window, covering most of it, but not all of it. Hatori must have been so angry at Akito…I felt tears glide down my face at the though of the one man who I might have helped, being broken by me again.

His expression when I had stormed out of the car…it froze me, scared me, maybe me want to break down crying even more. Why was it that Akito had so much manipulative control over me? Why was it that he made me resent Hatori…I should've taken Hatori's advice and never listened to Akito in the first place…

The mood outside was matched in here; dark, foreboding, almost gloomy and hazardous, all rolled into one. It was amazing that I could even handle my feelings right now…I felt my eyelids get heavy, and the tiredness that plagued me this morning swept back into my body, covering me.

It was a little while later when the sound of a phone ringing pulled me out of my slumber. Groggily, I headed downstairs and held the phone close to my ear.

"Dr. Sohma's Office." I stated, clearing my throat, hoping I didn't sound like I was crying before.

"Akemi…its Shigure."

"Hi Shigure; what's…uh, up?" I questioned, wondering whether once the light drizzle stopped if I should go see Hatori.

"Listen…Akemi, I don't want to worry you…"

"But…" I waited patiently; Shigure's voice was filled with concern which immediately made me wonder if Hatori was okay.

"Hatori thinks that you are angry at him now…he thinks…you might hate him." My mouth dropped open.

"Why would he think that!? He knows…he knows that would never happen! That I…I…love him." I whispered into the phone, my resolve breaking. Was it because I had run out today? That was because I was angry with myself…not with him!

"Akemi, I know that you love him. But he thinks because…he couldn't protect you from Akito, he thinks that you hate him. And for him, that's worse than losing someone he loves…" The signal died. I slammed the phone down with trembling hands.

Hatori should know that it wasn't his job to protect me from Akito! He should know that I didn't hate him- I was only angry because I was losing the one thing I truly loved; the one person I had allowed inside my emotion, to build me or break me as he wanted to. But, Hatori was taking a big risk by being love with each other…and he had lost someone before. He wasn't angry- he was trying to make the most of our time, and I was spoiling it.

I looked outside; at the ominous clouds, at the dark shadow casting across the grass and knew- I had to go. I had to talk to him, had to tell him…tell him how much he meant to me. How scared I was of letting him go. How…how much I loved him.

* * *

The phone rang somewhere in the next room, but I was too tired to go and get it, too tired to even move from this spot on my bed, in my room. The phone wouldn't stop ringing though, and as a doctor I had an obligation to answer it. Though if it was Akito, he could choke on his own spit for all I cared anymore.

"Hatori Sohma."

"Hatori, you need to go and check on Akemi right now!" Shigure's voice was frantic, filled with concern.

"Why Shigure? It's going to storm soon…" I glanced outside, where rain was just starting to pelt the ground. It didn't look like much right now, but all weather stations called for a monsoon-like storm.

"I was on the phone with her; when the connection died, she sounded really upset…because I told her…"

"Told her what, Shigure?" I tensed up, knowing that the news could not be good if Shigure sounded this worried.

"About how you felt…knowing her, she'll be worried about you all night. Please Hatori; she'll only listen to you now."

"Goodbye." I hung up the phone, trying to get out of the house before the rain really started coming down- but unfortunately, I was too late as lightening lit up the sky.

After a run that felt like hours, I finally reached Akemi's house, or, rather my office, pushing it open and flying up the stairs.

"Akemi? Akemi?" I knocked on her door, before pushing it open. My heart raced; she wasn't there. I sped down the stairs, checking every room- kitchen, bathroom, office, exam room- nothing. Another bolt of lightening struck somewhere near, probably hitting one of the trees on the estate.

I darted back outside.

* * *

Though the thunder crackled menacingly behind me, I knew I had to keep going. Keep running towards the house that now seemed the only safe haven in the storm. Keep running towards the hands that held mine so safely, so comfortingly, never letting go until I was ready.

My mind's eye guided me, my feet following a well-worn path. I slipped, my ankle cracking underneath my weight. I screamed; but I had to fight it, keep going.

I had to get to him, to assure him summer could last, summer _would_ last even through the toughest of the storms. To promise…that no matter what happened, I'd always love him, that nothing would change that. He had to know; he couldn't blame himself again.

* * *

"God damn it! What the hell was she thinking!?" I screeched, plowing my way through the gusting winds and torrential pouring rain. My hair stuck to my face, and every few steps I had to reach up and push it back.

Why would she leave her house…my office, on a night like tonight? She didn't even know her way around the whole estate- she had only seen the front half! The image of her lying in a ditch, hurt or worse…brought tears to my eyes, and put my stomach in knots. I collapsed to the muddy ground, clutching onto whatever I could to keep me steady

Suddenly, there was a scream in the distance. Near my house.

I pushed myself up; darting back the way I had just came from. When I saw my house, looming dark in the distance, I spotted her, lying limp, slumped on my porch.

"Akemi!" I cried, racing towards her. She didn't respond. I fell to the ground in front of her, surveying her. She was ghastly pale, with dark circles under her eyes. Her ankle was twisted at a horrible angle. Tears streaked down my face.

"Oh Akemi…why didn't you just stay home? You would've been safe..." A sob escaped my lips, and, not caring if I happened to turn into a seahorse or not, I pulled her into my arms, crying into her damp, golden hair.

I had to get her inside; so, I scooped her into my arms, pushing the door open with my foot. Once inside, I laid her on my couch, covering her with as many blankets as I could find.

I knew her ankle had to be treated, but in weather like this, I had no access to the supplies at my office. I wrapped it the best I could before finally curling up underneath her, her head in my lap. It was only then that I realized I hadn't changed.

But even that didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was home, safe. And no matter what Akito said, no matter what he did, she was here to stay. If, of course, she wanted.

As she twisted in my arms, her eyes fluttering open as a tiny smile caressed her lips, I started crying again. This time though, it was out of relief...relief for her safety, relief that she didn't hate me...and relief...that she wanted to stay.

**Bridgettalladega: Now see, I thought this kind of followed the anime's Almost-ending...but still, I liked how this happened and I liked WHAT happened in it :) So, please review (It'll be a present from you to me!) **


	21. Summer's end

**Bridgettalladega: *rubs eyes, stifling tears* Hi guys...well...this looks like...the last time you will...see Hatori and Akemi together! This story is complete!**

**Best Friend: *sobs***

**Bridgetalladega: Hey, this is supposed to be a happy occasion! Don't be so sad...(I can always bring them back in mini-stories if I get requests to do so). Anyway....for the last time at the beginning of this story...Enjoy!!!**

I remembered waking up in Hatori's arms, feeling his body right up against mine, and smiling- smiling because I was happy that he'd finally been able to hold a girl, even if he didn't know how much time he had left with her.

I remembered the last of the warm summer weather, and the finishing lessons, and all the smiles, fitting in as much happiness as one day would hold. I remembered visiting Shigure and Yuki and Kyo and Tohru, going to see Ayame and playing with Momiji in the fading summer sun. I remembered meeting new Sohma's, such as Kagura and Haru.

I remembered the love and the pain.

I remembered it all, and treasured it close; not knowing how many days remained.

I took pictures; I wrote notes…anything and everything to keep all of this close to my heart.

I foolishly wished that summer could last forever, and foolishly I tried to make it last just as long.

* * *

"Hatori, what I was able to learn from you will be my pride as a doctor!" Akemi explained, and I still cringed when I heard those words.

"Thank you Akemi." She smiled at me, picking up her bag, as I walked her towards the door. I remembered seeing her standing outside on the first day…so young, so eager to learn. She had definitely matured; she had grown both inside and out.

This was the only time I wasn't sure of my emotions; I was happy for her…but inside, it still hurt. It felt like I was a little kid again, selfish enough to want her to stay with me, when better things lied out there for her.

We got to the porch, and she smiled at me, a comforting look in her eyes.

"Bye, Hatori."

"Goodbye, Akemi."

Oftentimes we say goodbye to the person we love without wanting to. Though that doesn't mean that we've stopped loving them or we've stopped caring. Sometimes goodbye is a painful way to say I love you.

"Hatori?"

"Yes?" She stepped closer to me, her perfume wafting over, a soft scent, one I recognized as a summer-blooming flower. As though she didn't want me to forget our summer together; as though she didn't want me to forget her while she was gone…

"I'll see you when I get home." I nodded, smiling slightly.

"You'll do fine; I'm sure that you'll be one of the best interns there." She laughed, taking my hands and swinging them side to side, like a child.

"Probably because I was taught by the best!" She turned to go, but I kept my grip on her hand tightly, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Akemi?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." She kissed my lips.

"I love you too, Hatori Sohma." She began walking down the path, before turning back around towards me. It was as though this was awkward; as though we couldn't leave each other.

"You know Hatori… I promised to make summer last." She was thoughtfully quiet for a minute "I always keep promises made to those I love." She smiled, walking down the path, taking the taxi to her new job. I was happy that she was able to get a job so fast, but selfishly, I wanted her to stay with me.

When I explained to Akito how Akemi was able to hold me without my transforming, it was almost as though he became pacified, calmly stating how Akemi could stay here, if she wanted to.

Akito had explained how the curse could only be broken through love deep enough to withstand anything. Akito wasn't lying; what I felt with Akemi was…deeper, then what I had felt with Kana, who, even though was still a part of me, was a distant part, a part of my past.

What I felt with Akemi could only be described through one word; the word, that while the meaning was different to everyone, meant warmth, completion, fulfillment, happiness, beauty.

That word? Well, of course…was Summer.

**Bridgetalladega: Well? Do we like it? I had you fooled in the beginning, didn't I!? *laughs* Sorry, I had too :) It was nothing against all of you personally! Anyway, review and if you want me to do mini-stories between these two...let me know! I will certainly oblige! Bye! Ciao! Adios! Aloha! Elalleqa! Sayonara! Au Revoir! Zoi Geen! And my personal favorite...Goodbye :)**


End file.
